More than Bonded
by Chileah
Summary: Sookie has a problem with a certain vampire bill she goes to fangtasia to ask for help from the area sheriff where they immediately realize they are more than mates more than bonded more than fated. this is a love at first site love story.AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fiction. This is a Eric and Sookie love at first sight love story. This is a an au story so some is taken fromt he books some from the show and most my own inspiration. There will be lemons in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the southern vampire series characters or books. But I would like to own my own Eric.. Yummy. They all belong to the lovely mrs. charlaine Harris I just wanted to play with them. ***smiles deviously***

"Sam"

"Yeah Sookie"

"Sam, do you know who the authority is over vampires in this area?"

"Sookie what do you want to get involved with vampires for you know with your little gift that may not be the safest thing to do."

"Sam I think I am already in trouble you know the vampire bill Compton that moved in across the cemetery from me, well he is stalking my house and I need to know how deep this goes so who is in charge of the vamps in this area."

"That would be Eric Northman he owns the vampire bar in Shreveport. But Cher~ you can't just go and see him you have to make an appointment."

"Okay Sam what time is it? I need to be in my house before Dark. "

"Sookie you better get going then its 5:45."

I head back and pick up my purse out of Sam's desk and head out the back door I get into my worn out Malibu to head home. Doing the speed limit it takes me about 10 min to get to my old worn out drive way someday I may be able to afford to fix the pot holes. I pull up to the worn out house that I own that needs more work than I could ever afford it is the last thing that was left to me in this world as I have no family since gran died. She did what she could for me while she was alive but both of us living off of my waitress salary in this little old town were not much. I pull around back and go in through the kitchen. I go straight in and take a quick shower to wash off the smell of fried food and beer. Ugh that is the most repulsive smell known to man trust me on this. After my shower I throw on my old sweats and much worn L.S.U t-shirt. I make my way back through the hall to my kitchen and grab the fixings to make me a quick salad and glass of sweet tea minus the lemons, I used to love lemon in my tea then a couple months after gran died I became highly allergic go figure. After eating my quick meal I see that it is just before 7 and full on dark outside as I go to turn on a light there is a knock at my door I know who it is right away. Yep Mr. Bill Compton vampire who won't leave me alone I have already told him I am not interested but he just keeps knocking every night it is the same thing at first I would answer the door but then came the constant question of go out with me. It is not that I am against human vampire relations it is he creeps me out in a major way. Then he started leaving me gifts flowers, jewelry, cloths. I threw the flowers away and during daylight hours I leave the rest on his door stoop. Now he is leaving notes that come across as threats that I need to spend time with him if I know what is good for me I am not weak minded but he is seriously starting to scare me. He keeps knocking but there is no way I am answering the door. I instead turn around grab the portable phone and phone book and head to my bedroom at the back of the house.

I sit on my nice big king sized bed with my favorite blue down comforter and begin looking through the yellow pages for Shreveport bars to see if the vampire bar is in there. Okay fangtasia that is definitely funny. Crap what do I call him again, I can't just ask for Eric Northman I close my eyes and think how to proceed the word sheriff is whispered in my ear I open my eyes to make sure I am alone frantically searching for the male voice okay no one is here but yes I will ask for sheriff Northman.

I pick up my portable phone and dial fangtasia's number. It rings a couple of times before I hear "Fangtasia the bar with a bite" This is ginger how may I direct your call. Yes this is Sookie Stackhouse I am looking for sheriff Northman please. Hold one second I will see if the master is taking calls.

"Hello this is Pam" _okay good manners_

"Yes Pam, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I would like to make an appointment to see Sheriff Northman please."

"Humans looking to spend time with the sheriff need to come to the bar and present themselves at his throne."

"Oh, I think OH No I do not want to spend time with him I have a vampire related issue I wish to discuss with him."

"Can you tell me what the issue is?"

"Not really over the phone"

"Okay I will set you up with an appointment for tomorrow night at ten pm."

"UM, that is really going to be a bit difficult I need to be out there before dark or back in my home before dark, hence the reason it is so important to talk to the sheriff."

"Okay Miss. Stackhouse be here before dark and I will have one of the waitress's let you in and you can wait inside the bar until your appointment."

"Thank you Pam"

Click. Okay maybe not so good on the manners Okay now what to do for the rest of my evening. At least the knocking has stopped. I guess I should finish putting up the stuff to block all light out of my room so no one can see in. I move to the first window and take down the billowy white curtains and look out and yes Mr. Compton is out there watching my room. A cold shiver runs down my spine I know it is not a good shiver. I start to put up the window tinting I got it is limousine black so no one can see in. I also bought. Black out curtains that Velcro around the window so that no light can get in I don't know why I have them but I thought it would be nice to have a room that I felt safe in. Once I finish this I think I will just cuddle up on my bed and read until it is time to get up for work tomorrow. I have really been lacking sleep since the Bill thing started.

**EPOV~**

"Pam, all is well in the bar tonight"

"Yes Master, all is well"

"The sales of merchandise has picked up with the new soda line matching the synthetic blood labels."

"That is good Pam. Anything else to report."

"Yes Master, You have a meeting with a human tomorrow night at ten here."

"Pam you know that I do not make appointments to enthrall vermin."

"No master a Sookie Stackhouse has called and requested a meeting regarding an issue with a vampire."

"Did she tell you what the issue was and where exactly in my territory the issue is taking place?"

"No she said she had to be out of her house before dark or back into her house before dark and the number was a bon temps area code."

"Funny we have no vampires in residence in bon temps at the moment."

"She sounded upset and she was oh how do humans say it her voice trembled when she explained her need to be out of the house, I have set it up she will be in the bar here before dark with Ginger and she will wait until ten pm for your meeting with her."

"Very well"

"Eric will you be enthralling the vermin tonight?"

"NO Pamela, I have had enough"

"Master you have not feed or fucked anything in the last two months you are becoming bad for business."

"I will sit on my throne but I do not wish to partake of the vile blood bags that come here bring me a specialty blend."

"Yes master."

Pam is back with my blood and I let her know that I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.

I sit and ponder for a bit, I have had my fill of this place it is all so monotonous the same Black hair, black makeup, black clothes do they not know there are colors out there. All of them just here to get a fix hoping that any of us vampires might bite them.

I have issued an order anything I have fucked and feed from in the past has now been banned from returning to my bar. I am just not interested something in my very long existence I have never felt before is creeping in on me I cannot explain it.

I have lived over a thousand years and have never had this feeling before it is like something big is coming and I am to purge myself of the disgusting way of life I have been living to be ready for it, but what it is I do not know. I have only been out to enthrall the vermin once a week for the last two months but even then I see none of them. This was my baby a way to get whatever I wanted when we came out a year ago now I can hardly deal with coming to this place.

I am thinking I will hire a vampire to resume sitting on the throne to enthrall the vermin and do the area business from my residence for a while until I can figure out what is going on. I log into my computer and open my email for area five business not much a few emails from other sheriffs to let me know that all is quiet in their areas one from the queen this should be interesting. I open her email to see she is going to be appointing me an area investigator I wonder what that is all about after finishing my emails I lock down my computer and call my child.

"Pam, I am leaving for the rest of the night I will be back tomorrow at first dark."

"Yes master."

I go out to my Corvette candy apple red turn the key over and listen to her purr to life I plug in my IPod and click to some old Swedish hymns as I drive to the one house I have here in Shreveport that I like the best it looks like an old southern plantation and is where I keep most of my prized possessions. I pull up to the very large wrought iron gate and punch in my code driving through the gate I reach up and hit the electronic device to open my garage door you have got to love modern technology. I park in the garage and go in through the kitchen as I am in there I take out a true blood o positive my favorite flavor (ha-ha) and heat it in the microwave when it is done I give it a shake with my large thumb covering the top to not spill any. I walk out into the very large I guess they call it a family room or den now I take a sip of my blood and sit down on the large leather sectional looking over the fire place I look upon the picture the physic drew for me over nine hundred years ago. I do not know how long I sit there in down time just looking at the picture but I feel as though dawn is coming I know that not to be the case but I feel the pull of it. I finish my blood and put the empty bottle on the coffee table and head down the hall to my bedroom I climb up my very large king sized bed and pull back the dark blue down comforter I strip down to my black silk boxers and lip onto the 1200 thread count sheets and wait to be pulled under by dawn. As I close my eyes I hear a voice _you will know her instantaneously tomorrow Viking._

_another a/n please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews Again I want to remind everyone this is an AU story I will pull things from books TV. shows and my own inspirations. This is a love at first sight story..**there will be adult content in future chapters it is rated m for a reason.*** Oh yeah and my characters are probably more ooc than ever. **

**And a big thanks you to all those who have reviewed and added me to story alerts and favorites it is truly an honor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to the lovely Charlaine Harris. I just am playing with them for a while. **

**SPOV**

Beep Beep Beep.

Damn I just barely got to sleep when the sun came up at five thirty now it is only seven and I need to be at merlott's to open up by nine.

Maybe after tonight I will be able to get a decent night's sleep. I roll to the side of my bed still feeling overly groggy. I had a dream about this beautiful blond man He was dressed as a Viking and god he was gorgeous in my dream I loved him so much.

I better get in the shower. My bathroom is attached to my bedroom so I don't have to worry about throwing on my robe for now. I reach in and start the water it takes a while for it to heat up in this old house. I go back to the vanity and look in the mirror I am starting to get purple bruises under my eyes from lack of sleep not to bad but if I could get a whole night worth of sleep I am sure they would go away. I grab my tooth brush and scrub the film off my teeth and tongue I jump in the shower load up my scrubby with my favorite vanilla body wash and give a good lather. I figure I will wash my hair and shave after work before I head over to fangtasia tonight. Finishing up my shower I run back into my room and put on a nice white bra and panties set I just bought from Victoria's secret one of my little indulgences I may have to wear an ugly uniform but I can at least feel pretty close to my skin. I throw on my white t-shirt with merlott's logo over my left breast and a pair of black skinny jeans and my black Nike's.

Looking at the clock it is now eight I have time for a quick breakfast of coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese before I need to head out the door.

I get to work at the same time that Sam is unlocking the back door to start our day. I tell Sam I need to leave about four today so I can get over to Shreveport before dark.

"Sookie do you want me to come with you"

"No Sam, I will be inside the bar before dark and since I have a couple of days off I will probably get a room in town so I don't have to travel back at night."

"Okay I am going to get to work."

The day went fast No real incidents I did manage to get the books done for Sam and make all the liquor and food orders for the week. At four o'clock I grabbed my purse out of Sam's desk and head home.

Once I arrive home I notice another box on my porch I don't even have to look to see that it is from Mr. Compton on the side of the box is the word Dell. He friggin' bought me a computer. I don't even go near it. The dang thing can sit out here and get nasty for all I care.

I drive around back and come in through my back door through the kitchen I make myself a glass of sweet tea and head towards my bedroom.

Wow those black out curtains and tint on the window did their job it is pitch black in here. Since I know my way around perfectly I go and turn on the lamp on my nightstand.

I head to my closet, what to wear to a vampire bar. I sure don't own anything black. As I am searching through my closet I see my favorite summer dress. It is perfect White with small red flowers at the hem it is strapless and makes the girls look good. I may not be looking for a man but I still like to look good. I pull out a nice lacy but sturdy strapless bra, my red lace thong; since I am tanned I don't need any hose. I am going to pair the with my red peep toe heels.

I lay it all on the bed and go and start my bath, I need to shave and wash my hair. I sink down into the nice hot bath and relax just praying that after tonight I can get some relaxation time and not be so jumpy having a vampire stalk you will make you jump at every little thing all night.

I lean my head back and wonder back to my dream as I recall the Viking I start to realize that he has been in my dreams since I was a teenager not all the time but often. In my dreams I knew I loved him, I may have even told him on more than one occasion in my dreams I loved him. We were always connected in my dream like me sitting and leaning into his strong frame just listening to him speak or him touching my face his hands gentle and loving. I wish I knew who he was.

I open my eyes to finish shaving my legs let the water drain from the tub turn on the shower and wash my hair using the no scent shampoo that I like. After stepping out of the shower I decide I am going to blow dry my hair so I slip on my comfortable terry cloth robe it works nicely as a towel to soak up the water without rubbing my skin.

I am leaving my hair down so it will cover my neck it is long almost to the middle of my back actually, I haven't cut it in god knows how long. I like that it is very wavy so I don't need to style it much.

I put on just enough make up to cover the purple under my eyes some mascara and that is it. My skin has always been flawless never had a blemish even as a teenager.

I go to my room drop my robe and use unscented body butter all over my smooth silky skin I love the way it makes me feel. I slide on my thong with my tan the red pops real nice put on my strapless bra and pull my dress over my body it shows off my womanly figure nicely but does not make me look slutty slip into my shoes with a nice heel it makes my legs look long and lean. I am only going to grab just my small wallet with my Id and some cash packing a quick bag just some jeans and t-shirts, sneakers I know that I am not coming home tonight because it will still be dark out. I grab the letters that Bill has been leaving, my keys and make sure that everything is locked up before I head out the back door and to Shreveport.

The drive takes me about forty- five minutes it is just now coming up on six o'clock and I am famished so I head to Jason's deli it is one of my favorite places to eat when I am in the big city. I order The Marinated Chicken Breast Salad with Leo's Italian dressing, tender chicken, cheddar cheese, kalamata olives, tomatoes, homemade guacamole on mixed salad greens and of course a glass of sweet tea can't go anywhere in the south without sweet tea.

After I eat I get back into my beat up old car and head over to fangtasia. I park as far away from the entrance that I can a little embarrassed by my beat up car at this nice of a place sticking out like a sore thumb.

I will have a long wait on my hands to see the sheriff.

There is not a car in the place so I take a long look around it is very nicely landscaped Big building painted a creamy beige with a cranberry red eaves the word fangtasia written in a beautiful script in beige color along the canopy that is over the front door the same color as the eaves. I head up to the front door to see if Ginger the waitress that is supposed to let me in is here yet. As I go to knock on the door she opens it and I get a good look at her. And can I just say yuck, bottled blond hair with dark roots black makeup and the skimpiest of clothing I think she is wearing little girl clothes. She has bite marks on her neck, wrist and thighs. I recognize these from the ones I have seen on Dawn a waitress that works with me.

She leads me into the building and the whole inside a shock to my senses. As you walk in to the right is the bathrooms, then the bar with black bar stools over the bar is the same sign announcing fangtasia as the name of the place. There is a display of blood and so much more alcohol than Sam keeps behind the bar. Around the perimeter of the room there are black leather couches with small tables in front of them some have ottomans that are as long as the table in front of the table like a nice seating area, there are a few tables scattered throughout the place and two stages one in the far left corner from the door looks to be the DJ booth as it has a small wall and glass in front of it and the other right in the middle of the same wall is a stage with a friggin throne on it although it is beautiful gold and cranberry red material the wood is deep and rich with intricate scrolling that I cannot make out. Directly in front of the throne is the dance floor. Off to the side of the throne on the far wall in the back is an actual booth nice and big half round with the same crushed velvet seating you could probably fit at least 8 people in that booth. In the corner near the bar is the employee entrance and on the other side of the employee door is what appears to be a gift counter of some sort I wonder what they sell.

As I am looking around ginger asks me if I would like a drink and I just ask for a coke I don't want to get drunk to meet with the sheriff. She tells me to take a seat at the booth since I have a meeting with the master. So I sit myself on the back wall of the booth so I can see everything and place the letters that Bill has left on the table in front of me and begin to wait.

It is so peaceful that I can really relax closing me eyes.

I don't know how long I have been sitting here with my eyes closed before my body starts humming a tingly sort of hum like you are waiting for something to happen and I smell the most beautiful scent I have ever smelt before it is honey and almonds and earthy. I open my eyes and there is no one out in the room with me. when I look to the employees door there standing in the frame is the most beautiful man I have ever seen I start at his feet and he is in black motorcycle boots black low slung jeans that sit irresistibly on his hips a plain black t-shirt that is tight enough to see that he is well chiseled holy crow I can see his abdominal muscles and he is oh so very muscular my eyes draw up to his shoulders and arms he looks huge. I feel a pull from my chest like an ache I look up to his face and he is watching me his face relaxed but he is just watching me I look to his hair it is long to his shoulders and the same blond color as mine it looks to be oh so silky I just want to run my fingers through it to be sure. I bring my eyes to his eyes and they are the clearest crystal blue I have ever seen. I recognize him immediately he is my Viking man my dream but how.

I stand up as he walks towards me like I don't even have a choice his scent the hum of my body all draws me closer to him I am still looking into his eyes like if I take my eyes off of him then it will be just another one of my dreams and he will disappear I am afraid to blink. He looks at me like he wants to say something but he does not. He comes to stand in front of me and looks me deep in the eyes like he can see my soul. I cannot read the emotions in his face. He says nothing and I start to wonder if I have done something wrong. I try to shake my head to form a coherent thought without looking away, I ask Sheriff Northman. He shakes his head for a moment and says "yes, why don't we go back to my office." I grab my letters and keys from the table and take the hand that he has offered and that's when I feel the spark like electricity coursing up my harm and warming my whole body the ache in my chest now gone. I follow him holding the hand he has offered me to his office. My mind is screaming_ don't let go please don't let go of me. _

Of course when we make it to his office he closes the door and let's go of my hand I feel the loss of contact immediately but realize that is a stupid feeling to have I do not know him he shows me over to a sofa in his office and I sit at the far end giving him the opportunity to sit wherever he would like to my delight he sits beside me so that our legs are touching the spark is there and the feeling of loss is gone.

"So miss Stackhouse may I call you Sookie"

"Yes" _you can call me anything you would like. Huh where did that come from?_

"You have asked for a meeting in regards to a problem with a vampire, do you belong to this vampire?"

_What belong to him, I just meet the guy and he is creepy. _

"No I do not belong to him, I just met him when he moved in across the cemetery from me and he has been persistent in his attempts to date me, but then he started leaving me gifts and stuff then the letters started and with each one he becomes more threatening."

"Do you know who he is? How did you meet him?"

" His name is William Compton, And he moved in the old Compton house he said since the vra passed he could now own his old family home at first he said he just came over to introduce himself but as I stood in my door way I felt him try to glamour me that does not work on me. I am sure that he wanted me to invite him in but my instincts told me not to. I stepped back from the entry way and told him to have a good evening that I had things I needed to do and I closed the door. The next evening he showed up at my work asking if he could escort me out some evening and I told him I was not interested in dating at the moment and from there it has been a month of him leaving things on my door flowers, clothing gifts I have returned them all well I threw the flowers out he sits outside my house all night and has begun to leave threatening letters which I have brought to you."

"Sookie, give me a moment will you?"_God my name sounds good coming from him._

"Of course Mr. Northman"

"Please call me Eric" _I will call you whatever you would like. _

"Sookie will you be returning to your home this evening?"

"No Eric, I have taken the next two days off to see if you could help me and since it is night I am not comfortable showing back up at my house this evening"

"Would you allow me to get you a room at the hotel I own then?"_Sweet Jesus if you join me._

"Thank you, you don't have to I brought some cash and clothes I was just going to find a little motel."_ I don't have the kind of money to stay at a luxury hotel. _

"I own it; it will cost me nothing it is the least I can do to help you in since it is vampire that you are hiding out from." _He is very sweet what could it hurt. _

"Okay thank you Eric"

He gets up to go to his desk and while he is on the phone the tingling that my leg has had since we sat together is disappearing and it literally hurts like a part of me was taken with him when he got up so I rub it to see if I can make it feel better. He comes back and hands me and elevator key he says I have to have to get to the floor of his suite _I am staying in his personal suite I am so excited._ He then hands me a key to the front door of the suite and explains that only himself and his child have a key to it that reassures me that I am at least going to be safe and get a good night's sleep.

As I stand up Eric places three small kisses to my forehead and the happy connected feeling that comes with it delights me like nothing I have ever felt before. All I can do is look up at him and smile. As I walk out the door I notice a tightening in my chest I make it out to my car and the feeling is getting worse. I drive the few short blocks to The hotel sunset I pull up to the valet and give him my keys as I do not see a place to park As I walk in it is magnificent but the pain is getting stronger so I just head over to the nearest elevator but cannot find a slot for the key card Eric gave me when a man approached and explained that I need the elevator that is behind the water fall to my left I go and get in and use my card it takes me up to the top floor which is about 15 stories up as I reach the front door to the only room up here the pain is so bad that I can feel tears running down my face.

I make it through the door and into the massive suite to the right is a set of double doors I open them to see a bed that looks strangely like my own but at this point I am in so much pain I cannot bear it and crumple onto the bed screaming out for Eric to make it stop.

I don't know how long I am screaming from the pain before it starts to ease and all I can do is whimper now. I hear the door but do not have the strength to get up. I can smell that it is Eric and I beg him not to leave me. He picks me up and sits me on his lap as I curl into his chest. I cannot tell what is going on around me but the pain is easing and all I have is emotions running through me devotion, need, completeness and Love so much love. I start to drift off to sleep in the arms of my dream Viking.

**EPOV**

Fuck I have lain in my day chamber most of the day I have been thinking of the picture I was looking at last night. It is me and a gorgeous woman we are looking into each other's eyes. I have not yet met her of this I am positive I want to meet her I want to know where she is, who she is, do I have to wait another thousand years for her.

When I have slept she has been there a number of times and tells me that she loves me in my dreams I can touch her and she is warm and comforting I am in clothing of my human days and she is in more modern clothing clothes of today her hair shining the same beautiful blonde as me, blue eyes bright and clear, always smiling her smile lights this cold dead heart of mine.

_Will the fates not bring you to me dear one.._

It is getting closer to dark so I guess it is time to get up and get to fangtasia. I take a quick shower heat up my breakfast true blood o positive and get in my corvette.

Once I am at fangtasia I go in through the back door only the employees are permitted back here unless they have a meeting with me. Right inside the back door is the employee locker room then it is my office and Pam's office is on the other side of that.

I slip into my office quietly I do not want to be disturbed for a while I mentally let my child know that I am here and to leave me be. I go through the invoices for the bar before I am going to work on my area five reports.

As I sit here I smell the most intoxicating smell I have ever smelled in my thousand years it is of vanilla and sunshine. My body starts humming full of anticipation I feel drawn to find that scent. I get up from my desk and walk out from my office past Pam's office she is there working on her computer she looks up and I just nod to her she nods back but says nothing. I head for the employee door that leads out to the bar as I open the door I see her sitting in my booth eyes closed by the gods it is her I know it is the voice from last night comes back to me. _It is time, she is yours now treat her well._I just stand there watching her drinking in the women of my promises and dreams she takes me in then stands I continue to be still she is drinking me in the pull stronger to touch her to be near her I start to walk slowly to her I do not wish to frighten her by being to eager. I come to stand right in front of her just looking in her eyes I wonder if she can see my soul. I want to hold her but that would be wrong I do not wish to frighten her off. She asks me a question and I shake my head to clear my thoughts then I realized she asked if I was sheriff Northman I reply "yes, shall we go to my office" I reach out my hand waiting for her to take it and when she does it is shock quite literally I can feel the energy between us I do not let go of her hand as I lead her to my office. I do not want to let go of her hand but I know that to continue to hold it for no reason might not be a good idea right now.

There is so much that I must get through right now I do not know what all of this means and that unnerves me.

I show her to the small sofa I have in my office and she sits on the far end I do not wish to have this separation between us so I sit beside her so that our legs are touching. I immediately feel the spark and it continues to spread through my body. I turn to her and say.

"So Miss Stackhouse may I call you Sookie"_ what an extraordinary name she has_

"Yes"

"You have asked for a meeting in regards to a problem with a vampire, do you belong to this vampire?" _she belongs with me who is this vampire we have none registered living in bon temps. _

"No I do not belong to him, I just met him when he moved in across the cemetery from me and he has been persistent in his attempts to date me, but then he started leaving me gifts and stuff then the letters started and with each one he becomes more threatening." _No one will ever hurt you little one _

"Do you know who he is? How did you meet him?"

"His name is William Compton, And he moved in the old Compton house he said since the vra passed he could now own his old family home at first he said he just came over to introduce himself, but as I stood in my door way I felt him try to glamour me that does not work on me by the way. I am sure that he wanted me to invite him in but my instincts told me not to. I stepped back from the entry way and told him to have a good evening that I had things I needed to do and I closed the door. The next evening he showed up at my work asking if he could escort me out some evening and I told him I was not interested in dating at the moment and from there it has been a month of him leaving things on my door flowers, clothing gifts I have returned them all well I threw the flowers out he sits outside my house all night and has begun to leave threatening letters which I have brought to you."_Oh Compton why have you not checked in with your local sheriff what are you up to, glamour does not work on my girl huh that is good to know but how did she know he was trying to glamour her do not push yet Northman. _

"Sookie, give me a moment will you?"

"Of course Mr. Northman"

"Please call me Eric" _call me anything you would like little one. _

I speak to Pam through the maker child bond and tell her to find out why Compton has not checked in with me yet that he is the one staying in bon temps he is up to something I need to know what the fuck it is and yesterday.

She replies with a simple I am on it.

"Sookie will you be returning to your home this evening?"_I do not want you near him until I can figure this out there must be a way to get her to stay away from her house. _

"No Eric, I have taken the next two days off to see if you could help me and since it is night I am not comfortable showing back up at my house this evening"_ beautiful and smart oh yes they have given me a great honor. _

"Would you allow me to get you a room at the hotel I own then?"

"Thank you, you don't have to I brought some cash and clothes I was just going to find a little motel."_ Yes yes I do I need to be near you and keep you safe. _

"I own it; it will cost me nothing it is the least I can do to help you in since it is vampire that you are hiding out from."_ And this way you can become accustomed to me and all that I have dear one. _

"Okay thank you Eric" _Good girl, I will cherish you dear one._

I get up from the couch and go to my desk and call my hotel the sunset and make sure that my suite is prepared for a human guest with food and beverages. As I do this I look over to see that Sookie is rubbing the leg that was leaned against mine. After the arrangements are made I retrieve the elevator key from my desk and the suite key from my key ring and place it on another for Sookie. She is looking around the room like she is uncomfortable. _Do not fret my love you are safe._

I am having some uncomfortable pain in my chest the longer away from her I am but I ignore it for now I give Sookie the keys and tell her "you will be staying in my suite this is the pass to the elevator if you do not use this key you cannot get to the suite I give her the other key to the door of the suite and explain that my child Pam and I are the only two people to have it so she is quite safe there."

"Thank you so much Eric"

And with that she gets up from the couch to leave I don't know why but I lean in and place three small kisses across her forehead she leans back and smiles at me the most breathe taking smile I have ever seen._ OH how I already love you little one you mean everything to me you are just as you are in my dreams._

As she leaves out the door the pain in my chest is getting stronger, tightening the loss is almost too much. I can feel it getting worse and I summon my strength to sit at my desk all I can think is Sookie please I need to hold you.

It has not been an hour and I can hardly move the pain is becoming stronger and much more uncomfortable than even silver on my skin. As I am feeling this, my office door slams open and Pam comes in.

"Eric, The hotel just called and there are screams coming from the suite they say that it sounds as if someone is dying in there."

"You must help me up and get me to Sookie I need her now!"

I know in my head the only way for this pain to subside is to hold Sookie is that what is happening to my little goddess too.

It took almost 15 minutes to get to my car and we are at sunset at break neck speeds the closer I get to the elevator the less pain I am feeling Pam uses her card and gets us up and to the suite when we open the doors I head straight to the bedroom where Sookie is laying there whimpering. I rush over and pick her up and hold her to my chest as she begs me not to leave her. I can feel whatever is happening to us that I need to hold her to heal us both.

I look up to see Pam looking at me with bewilderment written all over her face. I tell her that for tonight I will be staying here that she needs to call Dr. Ludwig and bring her to me tomorrow night.

I look down at Sookie to see that her pain is easing as much as mine is.

"Don't worry dear one I am not leaving you"

I place three small kisses on her forehead as she drifts off to sleep. I am feeling many emotions I have not felt in my long life. I feel Protectiveness, completion, devotion and love. I love this little human.

Pam tells me that she has called Dr. Ludwig and she will be here in this room tomorrow night. I excuse for the night and tell her to return and close down the bar and be back here tomorrow.

For the remainder of my night I hold my little love to my chest and can feel the connection between us heal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I am so very sorry this took so long to get up really. my microsoft word crashed halfway through and I had to rewrite the whole thing in word processor. Ugh it was frusterating . I have no beta so all mistakes are mine I did run it through a spell and grammer checker several times but hey I am not perfect right.. **

**again these characters do not belong to me I just wanted to play with them for a while.. **

**Next chapter will take about a week and it will be the arrival to Eric's house and Sookie telling him about her dreams..**

**EPOV**

I lay here holding my promised, my destiny, my mate; _holy hell I have a mate, a human mate. _She is my love. I feel complete for the first time in my very long life including my human life. I lean down, place three small kisses onto her forehead, take in her scent, and let it wash over me. My eyes close of their own accord and I am back with the psychic.

_I am out in the night; I have fed. I find the night of the forest to relax my mind. I come upon an old woman she turns to me and says, "You are Erik the Norseman?"_

"_Yes, who are you to know me?"_

"_No one, I have a gift for you."_

"_A gift for a vampire, unless it is blood I do not need your gift," I say incredulously._

"_Who is this gift from?"_

"_That even I do not know, I have been sent to give this to you but you must listen."_

"_Speak now then."_

"_I will tell you then give you the proof you will need to keep you at peace until you two are ready for each other." I nod slightly so she will continue._

" _she will be a mate like no other has ever had, She will be everything to you, you must always put her first, You will love her immediately as she will you, she will lighten your dark existence, she will sing to your soul and you to hers. You two will be inseparable and do a great many things together. She will be true and innocent, she will have only you to depend on and keep her safe, there will be many of your kind who will try to do her harm and you are to be her only protector."_

"_When, when will this happen, when will she come?"_

"_I do not know you will have to be ready for her before she comes to you. Do not look for her she will come to you willingly."_

"_What proof do you offer me?"_

"_Here, this is your first meeting."_

"_A drawing of us at our first meeting, where is this place?"_

"_Keep it safe, she will need to see it as I have shown you."_

I pull from my memories as Sookie snuggles in closer to me, takes a deep inhale of my scent, and sighs.

I am just about to die for the day, so I pull Sookie closer to me she feels perfect in my arms. I am at peace knowing that she is finally here with me.

I close my eyes and let the dawn take me, knowing we are safe in my light tight suite.

When I awaken, I am happy to see Sookie still in my arms. She has placed her hand over my dead un-beating heart and her leg over my legs.

I look down and she is still asleep, I know that humans need plenty of rest but I am a little concerned that she is still asleep.

Sookie, dear one you need to wake up. I give her a little shake with the arm I have tightly wrapped around her waist. She opens her beautiful blue eyes and smiles at me. I am in awe, she should be afraid of me. I am vampire, but she just gives me a heart-warming smile.

You need to eat dear one.

"Um, can I have a human moment?"

Of course, what shall I order you?

"Anything will be fine; do you have a shirt I can put on? I was not strong enough to get my bag from my car last night."

I give Sookie a fangtasia t-shirt and call room service I order her a nice filet mignon medium rare some cheddar mashed potatoes and steamed buttered broccoli. While she is showering, I call Pam. I notice that after Sookie has left the room I am again uncomfortable there is an ache in my chest to hold her. I wonder if she is feeling the same as I am.

"Master, the doctor will be there at nine instead of ten, I did not know what to tell her so I just told her that you had an issue to discuss with her."

That is very good Pam, you will need to run the bar for at least tonight. Is there any word on Compton?

"Yes he will be coming into the bar to check in tomorrow, He came from New Orleans and says he has some paper work for you that are urgent."

Very well then, I will do what I can to be there tomorrow.

"Master, what is going on with you and Miss Southern flower? Are you both still in pain?"

I think I know but I will wait to talk to the doctor first. _She is my mate I have been waiting for. How will she take that?_

"Very well then master."

After I hang up with Pam, I hear the water turn off in the shower. When Sookie comes back from the bathroom, she looks incredible. She is wearing my t-shirt _damn she looks good in my clothes,_ which comes down to mid thigh and nothing else, no bra or panties. I can smell that she is innocent she is truly pure still a virgin. I wonder if she knows how acute vampire senses are.

Come dear one your food should be here soon.

She comes and sits right beside me on the bed shocking me that she is willing to be so close to me. As soon as she sits beside me she tenderly placed her hand on my leg and the spark was there humming again. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her back towards my chest. Tell me about yourself Sookie.

"Well Eric there is not much to tell. I lost my parents and brother in a flash flood when I was five. I moved in with my grandmother, when I was old enough to work I got a job working at merlot's as a server. I lost my gran about a year ago. I still work at merlots as a server just not at night now. I have a neighbor who will not leave me alone. I came to see you and…."

And what dear one?

"I can't really explain what happened to me; Eric when I left you last night the pain was so un-like anything I have ever felt before. Thank you for coming to me."

I gave her a little squeeze to let her know that I understood. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I released my arms from around Sookie and got up to let room service in with her food. When I turned around she was there sitting on the couch in the main room. I tipped the guy so he would stop staring at my woman, _my woman I liked the thought of that_.I brought the tray of food over to her and sat down next to her so our knees were touching. She turned to me and asked if this would bother me.

No Sookie I do not miss it so it has no effect on me. I have been a vampire for a very long time. When you are first turned you reject what you miss of your human existence and so the younger ones would have a hard time being around food.

Sookie, do you know much about vampires?

"No Eric I have only met Mr. Compton."

How did you know to make an appointment with me about him harassing you then?

"Oh my boss told me that you were in charge so I made an appointment."

He told you I was Sheriff.

"Well no, I kind of heardavoice tell me to ask for sheriff Northman. I know it sounds ludicrous but I was sitting on my bed trying to think who I should ask for when I heard a male voice say sheriff so I asked for sheriff Northman."

Its okay I do not think it is ludicrous.

Sookie can you tell me about the pain from last night?

"Eric, it is going to sound crazy but as I was walking away from you the pain increased the further away from you I got by the time I got here I could barely move. But as you came into the room it became a dull ache and then when you held me it went away completely."

I had the same pain Sookie, I do not know for sure what it is but I called in a doctor that deals with my kind to help us figure this out.

Just as I was telling Sookie about the doctor, good old Dr. Ludwig showed up.

"Northman what can I do for you."

Well I was hoping you could help us out here. It seems Miss Stackhouse and I have some touching issues.

"Oh, what kind of touching issues would you be referring too?"

Okay, well we met last night at my club and once she left, my chest began to ache; as I am explaining this to the good doctor I reach over and give, Sookie's knee a little squeeze because this is the first time I am acknowledging the same symptoms as she has had. The further away she got from me the more intense the pain was. Then we got a call from the hotel they heard screaming coming from my suite. I had Pam rush me over here and the closer I got to Sookie the pain began to ease. When I cam into the suite I instinctively knew that to ease her and my pain I needed to hold her.

After I tell the doctor, all of that Sookie leans into me and I cannot resist putting my arms around her, pulling her closer, and kissing the top of her head.

"Well Northman, I believe I know what this is; but I thought this connection was only a myth. I am going to be blunt and tell you that I am at a loss of exactly what and how it works. I will need to spend some time researching this."

Sookie spoke in a soft tone and asked, "Well are you going to share with us?"_ Ah she is brave also, truly delightful in everyway. _

"Well the myth is a soul connection, basically your souls were made for each other and the connection you feel, you both do feel something right?"

Sookie spoke again this time a little bolder, "Oh yes I feel as if I have known Eric my whole life" I gave her a small reassuring smile that I felt it too.

"Can you two tell me exactly what you felt when you met?"

I looked down at Sookie and told her its okay sweetheart I will go first. I look back at the doctor who is watching us analyzing us.

Well at first, I was sitting at my desk and the most intense fragrance hit me. I just had to find out whom it belonged to, so I went out into the main portion of my bar and she was sitting in my booth with her eyes closed. I felt a humming all around my body and I just had to touch her. I walked over, we spoke but I really do not remember to much of that. I reached my hand out to her, and when she took it; the electricity that came from her touch made me never want to let her go. When we got back into my office and I released her hand. I felt the loss immediately. When she sat down I made sure to sit next to her and where our legs where touching the same electric spark was there. When we finished the conversation, I got up to call the hotel and set up everything. But, I missed her touch. Once she started walking out the door the ache in my chest got more painful. Then all I could think of was that to make this go away I needed Sookie.

Sookie took up telling her side. "I was sittingin the booth when a scent hit me I was the most wonderful scent I had ever smelled. Then as Eric described I felt a humming through my body I opened my eyes to look around and he was in the doorway. I don't remember making a conscious effort to stand but I was standing there looking at him just wanting to touch him and wrap my arms around him.

Just then, she looked up at me with a deep blush. I reached out and brushed her cheek with my hand staring into her eyes.

"Uhum" That sound brought us back to the doctor. Sookie continued with describing the same electric spark, the loss she felt when we weren't touching and then she got to the pain.

Here I am this big badass Viking vampire sheriff and I couldn't help but feel that I was responsible for this poor little girl suffering because of our new connection. I knew at that exact moment; I would do anything to keep her from being in pain.

"Well you two as far as I can tell from the myths it would appear that you two are soul singers. Your souls are intertwined in such a way that as soon as your Bodies were within certain proximity of each other that the connection opened and bound you two to each other."

Okay doctor but how do we help Sookie with the pain? She lives in Bon temps and I live in Shreveport.

"For right now I don't think the connection will let you two be apart. Part of the myth is that the connection will tell you what it needs."

I need to figure out how to get Sookie to stay with me without pushing her. As I turn to Sookie, she is blushing and she says, "Well as of right now I have about seven years of vacation stacked up along with personal sick days. I guess I could stay in Shreveport until we figure this out. That is if you don't mind Eric?"

_Hell no I don't mind_…

Sookie love that would be fine. Would you like to stay here at the hotel or would you like to come to my home. She ducks her head and blushes looking down at her lap and says I can come to your house if your comfortable with that. I will need to go get clothes at some point and talk to my boss though.

Since the connection will not let us be apart from each other, I will come with you after my meeting tomorrow night. Would that be all right with you?

"Sure Eric that would be alright with me."

So doctor will you look into what we can expect from this connection.

"Like I have been telling you Northman, all I thought I knew said this was a myth but I will do some research on it."

That is all I am asking.

"It might help the connection if you do a mutual blood exchange, but make sure she knows what that could entail. I really don't know how that will effect the connection either."

Sookie and I will talk about that. After that, the doctor left just the way she came by just disappearing. I give Sookie another little squeeze and ask her how are you doing dear one.

She smiles at me. "I am fine Eric, I trust you completely. I have some things to tell you but we can discuss them when we get to your house."

She asks me about her car. I let her know it will be safe here and will have my day man bring it to her at my house. If I am, correct, though she will not be able to use it now.

So I pack up my stuff that I will need and we head out to my favorite house that I have had decorated for her she will see our picture. I cannot wait.

**SPOV**

I go to sleep in the arms of my dream man. I don't know how long I am asleep before I am dreaming about the most beautiful place.

_I am on the beach that I have been on countless times when I have dreamt about Eric. Behind me is the most majestic garden I have ever seen. As I turn to stare out at the ocean I hear a women say,_

"_It is peaceful is it not?"_

_It is who are you?_

"_For now that is not important, you have finally met your mate, yes." _

_What do you mean by mate?_

"_Have you not been dreaming about him your entire adult life?"_

_Yes but he is vampire. He cannot be faithful, he cannot give me children, vampires do not marry, and will he not just use me and get bored then be rid of me? What of those dreams I have. _

"_Do you not have faith that we your guardians would make sure you have all you could ever dream of?"_

_You are my guardian like an angel._

"_No not like an angel, now is not the time to reveal what I am to you. Soon dear heart."_

_What is going on with Eric and I? Can you tell me that?_

"_I can tell you that you must listen to him, put your faith and trust in him. He loves you with a love no other could ever give to you. He will be your protector; he will be the love of your life."_

_Is it wrong to say I already love him, should I not be wary of that to love someone from the moment you meet? I didn't know that kind of thing happened to anyone let alone me. _

"_Oh dear heart, he has loved you for much longer. It will all be revealed as you two grow to know each other, but you must do as he tells you. You are to stay by his side the connection you share will ensure your safety if you heed it."_

"_Tell him of this dream after the doctor has left, tell him Freya has been watching over you."_

_Will I see you again?_

"_Oh my yes dear heart, you have been mine since your soul was created."_

"_Now you will sleep until he awakens do not be afraid of him, do not be afraid to love him fully, he was created just for you as you were created just for him. Rest deep now."_

When I waken, I am still in the arms of Eric. When I open, my eyes and look into his I cannot help but to think that he is my true love and I smile up at him. He tells me I need to eat and I ask him for a human moment to take care of my needs. I really need a shower. I ask him for a shirt to wear since I could not think of my bag when I got here the pain was to intense. He hands me a fangtasia t-shirt and I hurry off to the bathroom. I have an ache to just run out there and throw myself back into his arms.

As I start my shower, I think about Freya. I know that she was a goddess, but to believe in the goddess that was not something taught to me. Now she tells me that she is my guardian and has been watching out for me since my creation. I am also to allow myself to love Eric because he loves me. How could he love me? He does not even know me, but when I look in his eyes it is there the same love I have for him is there for me. I will need to tell him all about my dream and even more so my telepathy. Yes that little gift that only my family and Sam my boss knows about.

I get out of the shower and realize I have no bra or underwear to put on so I just throw on his t-shirt it has his scent on it and I inhale deeply, he smells so damn good. When I open the door, he is still sitting on the bed with his back against the massive headboard. I don't even think about it I just crawl right up and sit next to him putting my hand on his thigh. He then pulls me back so my back is pressed to his massive chest.

"Tell me about yourself Sookie."

Well Eric there is not much to tell. I lost my parents and brother in a flash flood when I was five. I moved in with my grandmother, when I was old enough to work I got a job working at merlot's as a server. I lost my gran about a year ago. I still work at merlots as a server just not at night now. I have a neighbor who will not leave me alone. I came to see you and….

"And what dear one?"

I can't really explain what happened to me; Eric when I left you last night the pain was so un-like anything I have ever felt before. Thank you for coming to me.

He gave me a little squeeze I am sure was meant to soothe me. Then there was a knock at the door so I got up and went to the main room and sat on the couch. He brought me my tray of food and my mouth began to water. I did not realize how hungry I was. He sat down next to me. I began to wonder if this would bother him. I had read somewhere that vampires thought that food smelled like dirt or something.

Eric will this bother you I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

"No Sookie I do not miss it so it has no effect on me. I have been a vampire for a very long time. When you are first turned you reject what you miss of your human existence and so the younger ones would have a hard time being around food."

"Sookie, do you know much about vampires?"

No Eric I have only met Mr. Compton.

"How did you know to make an appointment with me about him harassing you then?"

Oh, my boss told me that you were in charge so I made an appointment.

"He told you I was Sheriff."

Well no, I kind of heardavoice tell me to ask for sheriff Northman. I know it sounds ludicrous but I was sitting on my bed trying to think who I should ask for when I heard a male voice say sheriff so I asked for sheriff Northman.

"Its okay I do not think it is ludicrous."

"Sookie can you tell me about the pain from last night?"

Eric, it is going to sound crazy but as I was walking away from you the pain increased the further away from you I got by the time I got here I could barely move. But as you came into the room, it became a dull ache. Then when you held me, it went away completely.

"I had the same pain Sookie, I do not know for sure what it is but I called in a doctor that deals with my kind to help us figure this out."

At that precise moment a short little woman who looked to be a dwarf of some sort appeared. I mean she just friggin' appeared.

"Northman what can I do for you."

Well I was hoping you could help us out here. It seems Miss Stackhouse and I have some touching issues.

"Oh, what kind of touching issues would you be referring too?"

Okay, well we met last night at my club and once she left, my chest began to ache; as he is explaining this to the good doctor he reached over and gave, my knee a little squeeze. The further away she got from me the more intense the pain was. Then we got a call from the hotel they heard screaming coming from my suite._ Oh, so that is how he knew I was in pain._

I had Pam rush me over here and the closer I got to Sookie the pain began to ease. When I cam into the suite I instinctively knew that to ease her and my pain I needed to hold her.

After he explained that all I just felt the need to lean into him and have him hold me.

"Well Northman, I believe I know what this is; but I thought this connection was only a myth. I am going to be blunt and tell you that I am at a loss of exactly what and how it works. I will need to spend some time researching this."

"Well are you going to share with us?"_ I just had to ask don't keep us in the dark._

"Well the myth is a soul connection, basically your souls were made for each other and the connection you feel, you both do feel something right?" _That would go along with what Freya had said to me in my dream we were truly made for each other. Oh yeah I need to answer._

"Oh yes I feel as if I have known Eric my whole life" _Eric looked over and smiled at me. Ah, he is so beautiful I could just spend a lifetime with that smile._

"Can you two tell me exactly what you felt when you met?"

"Its okay sweetheart I will go first."

"Well at first, I was sitting at my desk and the most intense fragrance hit me. I just had to find out whom it belonged to, so I went out into the main portion of my bar and she was sitting in my booth with her eyes closed. I felt a humming all around my body and I just had to touch her. I walked over, we spoke but I really do not remember to much of that. I reached my hand out to her, and when she took it; the electricity that came from her touch made me never want to let her go. When we got back into my office and I released her hand. I felt the loss immediately. When she sat down I made sure to sit next to her and where our legs where touching the same electric spark was there. When we finished the conversation, I got up to call the hotel and set up everything. But, I missed her touch. Once she started walking out the door the ache in my chest got more painful. Then all I could think of was that to make this go away I needed Sookie."

Now that his side is done, which sounds surprising enough exactly like mine I tell my side of things?

I was sittingin the booth when a scent hit me it was the most wonderful scent I had ever smelled. Then as Eric described I felt a humming through my body I opened my eyes to look around and he was in the doorway. I don't remember making a conscious effort to stand but I was standing there looking at him just wanting to touch him and wrap my arms around him.

I blushed deeply then realizing that I just admitted that I wanted him to hold me. He lightly brushes my cheek with his hand staring into each other's eyes. _I am so lost in him right now until I hear. _

"Uhum" That sound brought us back to the doctor. I continued with describing the same electric spark, the loss I felt when we weren't touching and then to the pain. _I wonder if there is anything, I can do to keep him from being in pain. I feel so guilty if I had just listened to my instincts maybe we would never have felt any of this pain._

"Well you two as far as I can tell from the myths it would appear that you two are soul singers. Your souls are intertwined in such a way that as soon as your Bodies were within certain proximity of each other that the connection opened and bound you two to each other."

"Okay doctor but how do we help Sookie with the pain? She lives in Bon temps and I live in Shreveport."

"For right now I don't think the connection will let you two be apart. Part of the myth is that the connection will tell you what it needs."_ Again, Freya said the connection would keep us safe and guide us. _

I blush a deep shade of pink. _I know that he cannot leave Shreveport so it will be up to me. _Well as of right now, I have about seven years of vacation stacked up along with personal sick days. I guess I could stay in Shreveport until we figure this out. That is if you don't mind Eric. _Please don't let him mind please don't let him mind._

"Sookie love that would be fine. Would you like to stay here at the hotel or would you like to come to my home."

I can come to your house if your comfortable with that. I will need to go get clothes at some point and talk to my boss though.

"Since the connection will not let us be apart from each other, I will come with you after my meeting tomorrow night. Would that be all right with you?"

Sure Eric that would be all right with me.

"So doctor will you look into what we can expect from this connection."

"Like I have been telling you Northman, all I thought I knew said this was a myth but I will do some research on it."

"That is all I am asking."

"It might help the connection if you do a mutual blood exchange, but make sure she knows what that could entail. I really don't know how that will effect the connection either."

_Humm what is a mutual blood exchange. Okay Freya said to trust him if he thinks this will help the connection I will try._

He gives me a little squeeze and asks me how I am doing. I am fine Eric, I trust you completely. I have some things to tell you but we can discuss them when we get to your house.

I go into the room and grab my clothes and the laundry bag that is in the armoire put my clothes in them.

Eric what about my car?

"It will be safe her Sookie I will have my day man come and bring it to my house for you."

Oh, okay.

With that, we head on out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay a few things to address here. first and foremost thank you to all who have read and reviewed my little story. I really do appreciate each and every one of you. A big thanks to all of you that have added me to your favorite stories and favorite authors it truly is humbling. **

**I am going to address a few reviews that were not very nice. Being told that I am a lazy writer is not very nice this is my first attempt at fanfiction and it was just plain rude to leave that kind of review. I had sookie and eric's point of view overlapping because I like to see what each of the main characters are feeling and thinking at the same time not to up my word count thank you. Two yes right now Eric is being very fluffy he is in love for the first time in over a thousand years two he has been waiting on her for over 900 years and three sookie needs him to be this way for right now. If he had come off as this big bad vampire he would have scared the shit out of her and then they would both be miserable hence the authors note saying they are out of character from the books. I do not like a stubborn sookie therefore in my story she will not be a stubborn ass. Two I think Eric would definately show a softer side of himself to sookie it is in him remember when he lost his memory she fell in love with the softer side of eric. They have only been together for a day. Don't worry our kick ass viking will be there just not when him and sookie are alone. And our much loved sex god who is eric is going to make his presence known as well. **

**whew with all that being said if it bores you don't read it. leaving a comment that you will stick around to see if you can get into it does nothing for me but appearantly makes you feel better. I have started reading fan fics that sounded interesting that I could not get into I moved myself along to something that did hold my attention.**

**stepping off my soapbox looks out and gives a shy wave and apologizes to everyone for my outburst. **

**There is a number of F bombs in this chapter and a few other curse words so I apologize now Eric has a foul mouth like me apparently. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the southern vampire mysteries or any of their characters I am using them. I would be happy if Viking Eric would come and use me though so if you see him pass along that for me okay.. **

**SPOV**

Leaving the hotel tucked into Eric's side made me feel protected and loved. Something I have never felt from a man before. Yes, I am a twenty-five year old virgin. I have never even had a boy friend. It always came down to the fact I could hear their nasty thoughts, and well; the other fact was that the man in my dreams treated me better. I fell in love with him and didn't think I could ever want anyone else. No, no other man would ever do for me. Now he is here with me, but would he want me in the same way even with this soul singer connection. That is a question to be answered. I wonder what he is making of all of this.

Looking up at Eric I can't believe he is real and here holding me, I am completely blown away. I am a little afraid of him finding out that I have been dreaming about him for the last ten years. Once again I remind myself that Freya told me to trust him. So I will trust he would not hurt me, especially with our new connection. I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that she said he loves me. Everything she said to me scares and excites me. He has been waiting for me, we were created for each other, how that can possibly be I just don't know.

Coming out of the hotel to the valet parking they pull up a hot looking corvette. Eric opens the passenger door for me and I slip in to the leather seats. I have never ridden in a car as nice as this. He is around to the driver's side and sliding in quicker than I can blink. The purr of the engine lulls my nerves to relax some. He puts the car into gear and we pull onto the main road in down town. I wring my hands together I am so nervous it's a bad habit of mine. There is so much that we need to talk about.

"Eric"_ God he is so damn beautiful._

"Yes, love" _Oh my, did he just call me love? I think I just ruined this pair of panties._

I look over to see a smug smile on his face. _Oh yeah he has every right to look that smug and he knows it._

"There are some things I need to tell you about."

"Yes we have much to discuss, but for now let us wait until we are at my house."

"Oh, okay."

We pulled out of down town Shreveport and turned on to the 71 going north. I was a little nervous seeing as we were heading out of town a bit.

"It's okay Sookie I live a bit north of downtown technically we will still be in Shreveport." _Oh damn am I that obvious. _That did make me feel a little better though.

After a little while there was nothing but trees and open fields. He must live in North Highland it is the only thing out this way.

After driving a ways we pull up to a big wrought iron gate that is situated between two brick pillars the fence looks to go on a ways in each direction too. He reached out and punched in some sort of code. We travel down a graveled driveway that has no potholes, unlike mine. I can not believe how dark it is out here. There is a small amount of light coming from where I believe the house to be. I do not feel very afraid; no more anxious about what all of this connection stuff means to me and to him.

I look out my window to see we are pulling in front of his house and oh my stars it is gorgeous. There is a beautiful fountain in the middle of the drive, to kind of make it into a circular driveway. Looking at the house it has a massive porch with four very large rockers and a small table in between them, two to each side of the door. I can just imagine sitting out there on a nice warm Louisiana night. The bottom half of the building is done in red brick and the top is white siding maybe. There is a double door entry with stained glass so you really can't see through it. The chandelier that is hanging on the porch is warm and inviting. There are a bunch of flower pots filled with night blooming jasmine. Before I can do anything else my car door opens and Eric is taking my hand. Oh there is that spark I sigh contentedly. He leads me up the three steps to the front door. I can now smell the jasmine and it is delightful. I have never seen a door that has a regular lock and an electronic key pad on it, must be for security reasons.

We walk into the entry way and it also is lit warmly with a lovely crystal chandelier. There was a beautiful gold gilded mirror over a side table that held a vase of magnolia blossoms, how appropriate since they are Louisiana's state flower. The walls are welcoming creamy beige and the floor is hard wood, oak I think. I am astonished that this is a home of a big bad ass vampire. To the left is a staircase and past that is a door, to the right a large arched entry way.

Eric takes my hand "lets go into the den and talk, shall we."

We walk into the den and the walls are a deep chocolate. Just inside the arch way on the left is a dark brown leather sofa to the right of the arch way is two wing back chairs done in the same dark brown leather. The carpet is that same creamy beige color. Past the couch on the far left wall is an entertainment center that is massive. The television must be at least a 60 inches and the shelves surrounding it are full of DVDs. Going past the entertainment center and shelves is another large archway that looks to lead to the kitchen. Straight in front of the couch across the room is a fire place. And oh my Jesus Sheppard of Judea is that a picture of me and Eric, how the hell…

"Eric, who is the women in that picture, is that me?"

"Come little one there is much to talk about, sit with me while I tell you how I have a picture of us."

I kind of stumbled over to the couch and plopped down. _My gran would tan my hide if she saw me disrespect his furniture that way_. I turn as Eric sits down beside me. He has not let go of my hand yet and it is comforting.

"Sookie, I want to be completely honest with you. Please know that I will never lie to you, I will never hurt you. I may have to keep some things from you for your own protection, but it will be just for that purpose for your protection. I have been waiting so long for you."

"Before you begin Eric, I am supposed to tell you some things."

"Supposed to"

"Um, well yes supposed to. Last night I had another dream and in my dream I met a beautiful women, she asked me if I had finally met my mate. I am assuming it was you since we have this instant connection thing, along with the dreams that I had been having of you for a very long time."

"Dreams of me" _He sounded like he was considering something._

"Yes, can I tell you about them after I tell you what she had said to me?"

"Of course continue dear one."

"I kind of asked her about you being my mate and she did bring up the fact that I have been dreaming about you for a very long time. In fact she made it sound like I should have been dreaming about you. I asked her about what is going on between you and me. She didn't really explain it but she did tell me that I must listen to you, put all my faith and trust in you. That you would be my protector. You love me like no other could and you would be the love of my life. She also said that you have loved me for much longer than I….."

_Oh my gosh I almost admitted to him that I love him. Wouldn't he think it to soon? I mean one night I have known him less than a full twenty-four hours._

"She told me that I must stay by your side that our connection would ensure my safety if I heed it. I was not to be afraid of you that you were created for me as I was created for you. I was to tell you of this dream after the doctor left. I was also to tell you that Freya has been watching over me." He looks like he is contemplating everything I have just told him and there is also a look of awe.

"Sookie are you afraid of me, of our connection?"

"No Eric, confused a little; but not afraid."

"Did this women tell you she was Freya?"

"Well no she said she was my guardian, I guess I just felt that it was the goddess Freya."

"We will talk about that again another time. Let me tell you of the picture it lines up with you and I being mates. A little over nine hundred years ago I was out in the forest in my home country. I was walking since I had fed earlier in the night and I find the night air to be refreshing to my mind. I came upon an older women who appeared to be waiting on me as she asked my name. She told me she had a gift for me. I asked her, "Who it was from?" She told me that even she did not know. I am assuming that it must have come to her in a vision or something along those lines. She continued on telling me that I would have a mate like no other. That my mate would be my everything, I was to always put her first. She would lighten my dark existence, she will sing to my soul and I to hers. We would be inseparable. My mate would be true and innocent. She would have only me to depend upon and keep her safe, that I would be her protector. I would love her immediately."

"Sookie I did, the minute I saw you; I loved you."

I closed my eyes, oh how I had always wanted someone to love me and here was this vampire telling me that he feel in love with me instantly. I opened my eyes to see Eric looking at my concerned. He wiped a tear from my cheek and licked it off of his thumb.

"Are you okay love?"

I just nodded my head not really sure what to say.

"She told me not to look for you, that you would come to me willingly. Then she gave me that picture as a sketch. I had it painted onto a canvas to keep and had it enlarged some years ago. She said to keep it safe that you would need to see it."

"Eric I am not sure what to say."

He pulled my hand so I would come closer to him and put his arms around me holding me while I am trying to process all that I have heard tonight.

_So we are mates. More than that we are soul mates, no the doctor said soul singers which the psychic also used with Eric. Freya said that we were created for each other. They both used the term that he is my protector. Protector from what though. Could that be Bill? I did come willingly to Eric because of Bill. They both also said we loved each other. I know that I loved him in my dreams, does that also mean that I love him here now in the flesh. Yes I do. Can he really love me too? He says he does but we don't even really know each other do we._

With a gentle squeeze from Eric I am brought out of my contemplation. "Sookie can you tell me about your dreams, I think they may be connected to our connection as well."

"Well I feel a little embarrassed about them, but they started when I was fifteen. I dreamed you were a Viking. We would meet on a beach, we spent many hours talking and holding each other sharing our life stories."

"Yes Sookie I was there in your dreams I thought they were just my dreams. That must be why we recognized each other instantly. I believe the fates were allowing us time to get used to each other, to maybe fall in love we shared our love to each other in these dreams right, I think it was so that when we met it would be instantaneous no questioning."

"Eric if we are mates then there is no ceremony, we just are now?"

"There is no ceremony for mates; there is only a ceremony for pledging. Vampires do not usually mate we usually feed and fuck, it is unheard of that vampires find mates at all let alone that they would be a human as well. Pledging is a marriage in vampire society they last one hundred years."

"Oh"

"We will discuss all of this when the time comes, I promise you."

"Are you tired?"

"Actually I am, since everything started with Bill I have not been sleeping so well."

"He will be dealt with tomorrow; let's get you up to bed."

"Are we going to share the same bed again?" _please, please say we are I just want to curl up in his arms again._

"If you are okay with that then yes we will share the same bed."

"You don't sleep in a coffin?"

Eric gave me a small chuckle before he answered. "I prefer soft comfortable beds; I have slept in a coffin, in the ground and just about every other place you can imagine. My day chamber is light tight like I have at the hotel. It is quite safe for us." _he said for us la sigh._

"Sookie before we go up to the room may I kiss you?"

I can feel that tell tale sign that I am blushing and nod my head. Eric leans in and my eyes shut automatically. I feel his sweet cool breath on my face and then his lips are on mine softly, my lips begin to move with his and I let a small sigh escape me as his tongue touches my bottom lip, I open my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Oh it feels so wonderful our tongues battling for dominance. I lower my shields at this moment and hear nothing. Between his kiss and hearing nothing I pull back and gasp. I see a smirk on Eric's face. "Was it that good Sookie?" I give him a small smile "I have never been kissed before." Wiggling his eyebrows he says, "We can change that." I can feel the dampness in my panties again. What is this man doing to me? When I look over I can tell he knows exactly what he is doing to me. "You please me very much Sookie." My mouth goes dry at that little comment.

"Can I have some water please?" He gets up and goes into the kitchen. I follow just so I could get a look at him from behind; oh man does he have an ass on him._ Get your mind out of the gutter that is no way for a proper lady to think. Yeah telling myself that is probably not going to work with him around._

The kitchen is impressive for someone who does not cook. He hands me a bottle of water and gets himself a true blood out, while he heats his blood I continue to look around all new appliances. Looking over the counter there is what appears to be a nice seating area and just past that is a sunroom. The counter has a bowl of fruit sitting on it. I quirk my eyebrow as I look at Eric. "Those are for the help," that is the only response he gives

"Are you ready to go up now?" I nod my head feeling nervous about going into his bedroom, not that I think he would want to have sex with me but because I am thinking I would want to let him do that to me. I am just not sure I am ready yet.

I follow him back out of the kitchen and over to the stairs. Along the wall there are many pictures of Viking ships out to sea. I am awed by them they are so beautiful. I have never seen anything like them.

When we reach the second floor landing it opens up to a sitting area. Eric turns and says, "There are four bedrooms on this floor each with their own bathroom." I just nod all the doors are closed so I really can't see in them. Just past the sitting area on the far side is a small set of stairs, maybe ten in total.

He takes my hand and leads me up to a door that has another of those electronic locking things on it. Punching in the code he turns the knob and steps through the door lights come on by themselves, how convenient. As I enter the room is not a room it is the entire top floor. It is bigger than my whole house.

We walk in there is a living room area, an office area and a small kitchenette. He leads me to the only other door in the room, it is the bedroom. As we walk in I immediately love it the bed another king size like mine there are two night stands. There are two doors one on each side of the room. I go to the door on the left open it and see that it is a huge walk in closet. Eric is just standing there looking at me. Turning to him I say, "I hope the other door is a bathroom." That gets a chuckle from him, "Yes, we vampires love our bathrooms."

I walk across the room and open the door. Oh my stars it is huge and beautiful. The floor is this black marble tile it looks to go up the wall into the shower area as well. The shower is huge and has a very large shower head hanging from the ceiling above it. In the other corner of the room is a Jacuzzi tub that looks to fit at least 4 people. The counter top has double sinks with a black granite top. It has a white tile back splash. You would think with all the black it would look very dark. On the contrary with the red towels, rugs and the nice creamy colored candles that is sitting around the tub and sinks area it feels quite sophisticated.

Coming out of the bathroom I asked, "Would it be okay if I take a shower?"

"Sure Sookie I will go out and get your bag." he said.

I went back in to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower stall. There was a knock on the door and Eric poked his head in here is your bag.

"Um how do you turn on the shower heads?" He reached in and turned them on for me. Turning around he wiggled his eyebrows, "do you need any help washing your back."

Biting my lip I just shake my head no. He turned walking out and closing the door. I let out a sigh oh how I would love to have let him, but I don't know what to do.

I stripped out of the jeans and Eric's t-shirt that I threw on this morning. Digging through my bag I pulled out my sky blue baby doll top and boy short underwear it is the only thing I really have to sleep in.

As I jump in the shower I let my mind drift over all the information I learned tonight. I have a vampire who tells me he loves me, whom I am in love with and have been for nearly ten years. We are mates but there is no ceremony for that. If we are further apart then a room away we suffer with an insurmountable amount of pain. Oh and to top all of this off this is permanent our souls are tied together. What am I supposed to do with all of this? The only advice I have been given is to trust Eric. I can do this. I can trust him if he is anything like he is in my dreams than I am safe. I will let him take the lead on this.

**Epov**

While Sookie is in taking her shower. I slip into a pair of black boxer briefs and sit on the bed pondering everything.

This little goddess is my mate. She looks like a goddess too. She has an ethereal look to her like she came from heaven. There is an inner light in her that you can just see. Looking at her in just my t-shirt did things to me. I felt like I needed to protect her. I needed to make her mine in every sense of the word. I wanted to kiss her right then in that hotel room. But I must take my time with her. She is pure and that is her gift to give. If we are created for each other then I can wait until she is ready. _By the gods I hope it doesn't take her to long though. _If that kiss was even close to how it is going to be with her I will have a hard time waiting. I had to will my dick to stay down.

I will need to be careful not to frighten her with how fast things are going to have to move for us. Because of our connection she will have to be in my world more than any other human is usually permitted. I must keep her safe through all of it.

It is interesting to me that Freya has been watching over her for me. Why is Freya her Guardian, what connection does Sookie have with a goddess? I wonder if even knows who Freya is.

Our dreams I thought those were just dreams that I was having about her while I was waiting. We were connected during our dreams. Why though was I not vampire in the dreams and why I was in clothes from my human life I don't understand? The dreams felt like they were taking place in this day and age. I am also perplexed with the fact that we were always on the beach. We live in Louisiana there are no beaches this far north. That will take some thinking on.

I will need to discuss a mutual blood exchange with her to see if we can use that to ease the pain of not being in constant contact with each other. I do not wish for Compton to know where she is until I can figure out what that ass is doing. He is pursuing her a little to vigorously than to just want to date her. Why did he not just glamour her if he just wanted blood and sex from her. The most disturbing part of him doing this is he never checked in with his local sheriff. That makes me very suspicious indeed. What the hell is he up too?

Ah I hear Sookie turning off the water I better call Pam now. I still have much to discuss with Sookie before she goes to sleep and it is getting late by human standards. It is about midnight and she said she has not been sleeping well due to that fuckwad Compton. Now that Sookie is my mate he better back the fuck off.

I will have to explain to my love that this is a side of me only she will ever be permitted to see. In front of others I will need to be the bad ass sheriff not the love sick vampire. It is what has kept me alive for the last thousand years.

Picking up my new Iphone I call Pam.

"Pam all is well" I say.

"Yes Eric all is well, we had a booked house tonight even without your you magnificence on the throne." I can hear her attitude about having to be there when I was not. Which means she had to sit on the throne and be gawked at all night.

"What is the matter Pam don't you like being put on display for the masses?"

"Shit Eric these people are worthless. Do they honestly believe that we only wear fucking black clothes, black hair and black eye makeup? We are not fucking zombies."

"Okay, so anything to report?"

"No, How did it go with the doctor did you get rid of little miss sunshine yet or did you decide to bed her first."

"Pamela you will watch your tongue when you are referring to my mate."

"Mate what the hell Eric a human mate?"

"You will watch your tone with me. There is much I need to tell you child but not tonight."

"Yes master, I apologize. So I am getting a mistress."

"Yes you HAVE a mistress now. We will be there tomorrow night around nine. I will discuss this with you tomorrow. Make sure Compton is there at nine thirty."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

I hang up, I know that I was short with Pam but she will have to learn that she is not to question me. Sookie will be above Pam as my mate and Pam will need to learn to respect Sookie as if she was talking to me. It is better to start things now.

I look up to see Sookie standing in the door frame to the bathroom. I open my arms out to her "come min lilla gudinna." We have a few things we still need to talk about. "How are you feeling?" she just crawls right up into my arms on the bed. This pleases me very much. I like the way her body is responding to me.

"I am fine Eric. What do we need to discuss?" _Right to the point then. _

I lean down a little and brush my lips against hers. They are so soft and warm and she smells so good. I pull back and little and hear her give a soft sigh.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you about a mutual blood exchange. How was the pain of no contact while you were in the shower?"

"I had a constant ache like I needed to be with you but it was manageable." So she feels the same things I do.

"Sookie I don't know if a mutual blood exchange will help to ease the pain. There is business in my world that I would prefer you never have to witness. I am going to be honest with you. I can only be like this with you. No one will ever get to see this side of me, only you. If I was to act like a love sick fool in front of others of my kind they would perceive me as weak and that would put you and I in danger. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think so; you are the bad ass scary vampire. Around me though you will be Eric."

She already understands there are different sides to me. I can't help but smile, bending down she knows what I want. She leans her head back and brings her lips to mine for a kiss. This one I let my fangs come down for. She surprises me and wraps her tongue around one, a natural. I let out a small groan of pleasure. What this women is doing to me I have never experienced before in my thousand years. I bring my hand up and cup her face tenderly I want her to feel my love for her through my touches.

I pull away slightly and look into those big blue eyes. Leaning my forehead on hers I say, "So what do you think should we try the exchange?"

"Well can you tell me what will happen once I take your blood?"

"I will be able to feel things about you, you will dream of me, Your appearance won't change your hair will look healthier your skin clearer. Things will taste sharper too you. Your sense of smell will improve. You may experience an increase in your sex drive.""Well I already dream of you, healthier hair and skin is a plus. Um the sex drive thing well I um am a virgin."

"I know you are pure Sookie."

"How did you know that." _I love to see her blush._

"I could smell it. We have very sharp senses. Do not be embarrassed little one."

"Okay Eric we can try it. Do you give your blood out a lot."

I can tell she is worried that this is something I would do for any women. I will put this issue to rest now. I never want her wondering if she is special to me.

"Sookie, We don't give our blood very often only when turning our children or to blood bond to another. It is my hope that one day you will bond with me but we have time to discuss that. I will tell you though exchanging blood is a very passionate thing for a vampire unless it is given during a turning."

"Come min älskare" I move to open my legs and Sookie sits right between them with her back to my chest. I move her soft hair off of her shoulder. I bite into my right wrist and bring it to her mouth feed from me my love. As she takes the first pull I can feel myself get hard and moaning I lean down and place a kiss on her neck where it meets her shoulder I give it and lick and ease my fangs into it as I pull from her I get images holy fuck Sookie is definitely other. I can feel my orgasm build with every pull from her on my wrist. As I take my last pull from her I lick her neck and cum.

Struggling with what I have just seen. I look down to Sookie who has turned and she is wide eyed staring at me.

"You know don't you Eric?" She is crying, fuck this is so not fucking good in my world. If any one finds out shit.

"Sookie your telepathic?" I am trying to keep my voice calm I can feel her trembling in my lap. She just nods at me and looks down.

"Yes I am a freak." A freak is she kidding me.

Look at me little one you are not a freak you have a gift. A very special gift. It just changes a few things around for us. I wrap my arms around her to hold her close. "shh little one, it is okay." This definitely puts a new meaning to protector.

"Are you mad at me Eric?"

"No love, come lay down and sleep dawn will be here soon and you need your rest."

Once I got her to relax enough she went to sleep quickly. A telepath, I wonder who knows of this. I will definitely need to bond with her now so that if anyone finds out they can not take her from me. I just found her I will not fucking lose her now. She is mine.

I write Sookie a note for the morning if she wakes before me. I go down for the day stargazing how to keep her safe now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I am sorry this is late it took me a while Eric and Sookie are so trying to go where they are not ready for yet. I have been arguing with them over it for the last couple of days. So impatient for a lemon, I tell ya argueing with a viking is not easy. And little miss Sookie she is worse than he is.**

**I would like to thank every one who is reading my little story and all those who have added me to favorite lists and left reviews the reviews are so awesome ya'll. **

**This is our first chapter with a beta and she has been wonderful so thank you Northwomen you are awesome. Thanks to her hopefully this will be easier to read.**

**Now for the reminder. I do not own any of the southern vampire mysteries or the characters if I did mr. northman would never leave the bedroom..**

**My story is very ooc. You will always see a tender Eric where Sookie is concerned.I also want to hear from everyone some good torture Ideas for upcoming do we really want to see happen to bill torture wise. I could not do to much to him yet.... so without further ado here is chapter 5**

**SPOV**

I feel something cool pressed against my back and something heavy over my stomach. I try to roll over but it is like rolling into a brick wall. For a minute I can't figure out where the heck I am. I crack my eye open, turn my head and realize I am being spooned by my vampire. Yeah that will take some getting used to _my vampire_. I look over to the night stand at the alarm clock that Eric must have put there. I don't remember seeing it last night. I see that it is nearly 3:30pm. Well since I didn't go to sleep until sunup, I guess I deserve to sleep in really late and it's not like I have a lot to do.

I just want to lie here in the small blue glow and think about everything that is going on in my crazy life. I have no clue, what to do now. I don't want to ever leave Eric. I have literally met the man of my dreams and I am in love with him. Yet when he wakes will he even want me due to my little quirk? Yeah he said he was not mad at me but how can he have any feelings for me when I am defective. I just want to be with him and explore this connection and see where it leads us.

I roll over, leaving his arm around my waist, our faces just inches apart. I just really want to be close to him. I wanted to get a really good look at him while he is sleeping. I can see that he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I run my fingers through his long, soft, silky blonde locks. I wonder what it would feel like to do this to him while he is kissing me. With that thought I can't help myself I lean in and place a soft kiss on his succulent lips. He smells so damn good. It makes me want to do things I have never done before. Now all I need is some courage to actually initiate all of this while he is awake. With all these strange emotions and feelings going on in me I better get up to take a shower. I also need to find something to eat.

I roll back over moving his arm off my waist and scoot to the edge of the bed. I didn't realize that I had taken the blanket with me until I turned around and there is Eric in nothing but black silk boxers. I don't even know how long I stood there staring at his half naked body. He is definitely out of my league. My stomach growled just then, that snapped me out of my Eric induced haze. I quickly went over, pulled the blankets back over him, kissed his forehead and went to take my shower.

I was taking a nice hot shower when I realized I still had the ache in my chest, but not nearly as severe. I just felt I needed to be near my vampire. I quickly finished shaving all that needed to be shaved, washed my hair and got out. I threw on my cobalt blue lacy thong and matching bra, the last pair of jeans I had packed and a black tank top. I dug through my bag and found my hair brush. I didn't know what we had to do tonight so I just brushed through my hair and left it down. I left the light on in the bathroom and went back out to Eric's bedroom. I didn't want to leave his side, so I just crawled back up on the bed and sat with my back to the head board waiting..

I knew we would have to talk when he finally wakes up. He will want to know all about my telepathy. I don't really know what to tell him. I want to talk more about what is going to happen between us. It feels like everything in my world has changed in the last three days. Everything that was important to me before Eric is not so important to me now. He is my life now. I don't want to go back to my boring half life. I know I sound totally cliché but he completes me in ways I did not know I was incomplete.

**Epov**

"_Viking"_

"_Fairy, why are you here in my dream state?"_

"_Viking, I needed to speak to you where I was assured no one but you could hear."_

"_What is all this about? What is going on that you needed to speak to me in private that could not be done while I was awake."_

"_This has to do with you and your soul singer. She has finally found you. She will be going through a lot soon and she will need your help and guidance. She is more than she thinks she is."_

"_What do you mean she is more than she thinks she is?"_

"_You know she is telepathic."_

"_Yes I found out through our first blood exchange. It was quite different from anything I have ever heard about. I have taken blood numerous times in my long life but never have I experienced what I did with Sookie. It was like a picture show of her life. Her blood was also different; it was the sweetest tasting I have ever tasted, even more sweet than fairy."_

"_Yes, she is different with a small amount of fairy, she is of my blood line but she is also more. She will come into her powers when you finish the blood bond. You do plan on forming a bond with her correct?"_

"_Niall, why would we need a blood bond if we are soul singers; would that not be above a blood bond?"_

"_In time you will know. There is much you need to do. You will need to go before your queen and ask for time away before you actually finish the bond."_

"_Why would my queen let me go away?"_

"_Eric, you know that you and Sookie have much to do; it is written on your very soul. Your queen will stand behind you. You must tell only her about your soul connection. She will understand the meaning of it and help guide you in which direction you will need to go." _

"_Does Sookie even know she is fairy?"_

"_No, her guardians and I have decided that we will tell her when the time is right. Which is not now."_

"_Who are her guardians?"_

"_Viking that is something that will be revealed in time, in the mean time, take care of her and love her, protect her and make her yours. That will be important in both her world and yours."_

"_Do you always have to be so damn cryptic, can you just tell me what the hell we are up against?"_

"_It is about time for you to wake, Know that you will need to be away soon. You will need this time to learn more about your connection. We don't even know the full extent of what you two will experience . There really is not solid evidence of everything. There are myths all over the supe world about soul connections. Now you must Go and wake. We will talk again soon."_

I cracked my eyes open and there beside me in deep thought sat my Sookie. I opened my arms and said "come here you beautiful girl." Again I didn't have to wait and there was no fear or hesitation coming from her as she crawled into my arms. "How was your day little one?"

"I didn't do anything except take a shower, but I wanted to be near you so I came back to the bed." she said, keeping her head down like she was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed little one. I like that you wanted to be near me."

I placed a sweet loving kiss on her lips and was thrilled that she responded back to me.

"Eric, how are you awake with the sun still up?"

"Ah, I should have told you I am very old and rarely need sleep but as long as I stay indoors I am safe."

"Oh, can you only stay in this room?"

"No, my whole house is light tight with shutters that close a half hour before the sun rises and close within fifteen minutes after the sunsets."

" So you did not eat?" I could hear the sounds her stomach was making. I will need to make sure that she has plenty of nutrition. I get up, picking her up and place three kisses on her forehead. I have had my day person stock the refrigerator for her. I will make sure that she has all she needs.

"Sookie, sweet heart the kitchen is fully stocked for you down stairs. I need to you to eat well dear then we need to talk about a few things."

I take her out of the bedroom, out of my lair and down to the kitchen. I watch her pull out some eggs and a frying pan. I really want to drink from her again but do not wish to scare her, so for tonight I will drink some of that synthetic shit.

"Sookie I need to go to Fangtasia tonight to get some work done and Bill Compton will be there. I will also need to make arrangements for us to talk to the queen."

"Talk to the queen about what Eric? I don't want her knowing about my telepathy."

"No Sookie,it is important that the only one who knows about your telepathy is us. How many others know about this?"

"Well my brother, I have a cousin but we do not know where she is. She knows as well and then there is Sam, my boss. Others in my town just think I am crazy or defective."

"It is good that there are so few that know, and you dear Sookie are not crazy or defective." I tell her this as I am rubbing her arms; I want to soothe her. I want to take away all the pain that these poor excuses for human have inflicted on her.

"Sookie people shun or make fun of what they don't understand(;) it is their way of coping with it." She just brushes me off with her next question. I am not sure if it is because she does not believe me or does not now how to handle what I said.

"Eric, what are we going to the queen for then?"

"I had a dream Sookie about us, not like our dreams where we are both there. It was a word from a very powerful man, He told me that we need to get away and learn about our connection. We will also need to be bound by blood. He said that we need to let the queen know and she will stand by us and guide us. Right now we need all the guidance we can get."

Thinking on all of this I am unsure if the queen will be able to explain the connection. There are a million questions running through my mind. I will also need to contact Dr. Ludwig and see if she has found out any more about this and what we can expect.

"If this is what you think we need to do then okay. What exactly does it mean to be bound by blood though?"

"We will discuss this at a later time. I will make sure you know everything before we make a final decision on it. But for now we need to get to Fangtasia. I have to deal with Compton."

"Will I need to be there?"

"No, I do not want you in the room with us. I will not bring you up yet since you will not be at your house for a while. We will see what his interest in you is. You will also need to tell your boss you need about eight weeks off."

" Why do I need eight weeks Eric?"

"Sookie no one really knows anything about this connection. We need to find out why we have to be close to each other and what other effects it will have on our lives. Are you not willing to go away with me?"

**SPOV**

He is joking right? Not willing to go away with him for nearly two months, yeah right that is not the problem in the least. I so want him. So far there is nothing about him I could not like. My only concern is what to tell Sam about the time off. I know that I can't tell Sam that I need the time off because I found my soul singer. One, he kind of likes me even if I have very nicely told him I do not return any of those feelings. Two, I don't think he would understand soul singer, maybe it is just easier if I call him my soul mate.

"No Eric it is not that I don't want to go away with you. It is I don't know what to tell my boss about why I need the time off."

"Why must you tell him anything other than you just need the time off to handle some thing that has come up. I take it you don't want to tell him about me?"

"It's not that, I just don't know what we are so how can I tell anyone else?"

"You are my mate. You own my heart Sookie. I want very much for you to be mine. I will be faithful to you, I will love you, and I will protect you and provide for you."

Wow does this vampire know how to make a girl swoon. I looked into his face to see if there was any hint that he was lying to me and I could see none. What do you say to that? I have never had the desire for any man to make those kinds of commitments to me before. Maybe I have been unconsciously saving myself for him. I will have to think more on that later.

"Eric I need some time to take all this in. When you take me to my house tonight we can run by work and I can pick up my check and talk to Sam. You will be there with me right?"

"Of course my Sookie, this is a lot to take in."

I went back to finishing cooking myself some scrambled eggs. After I was finished eating it was time to go.

**EPOV**

I knew telling Sookie that she owned my heart was the absolute truth. I did want to protect and provide for her. I also wanted to love her and have her love me the same. I know I will be faithful to her; I will never want anything else. That is what I have been feeling these last couple of months. The fates were preparing me for My Sookie. She would never accept me if I was still feeding and fucking off of those pathetic fang bangers.

I worry that this will all be too much for her and she will turn running from me. I sound like a morose bitch but I would not want to make it if she left me now.

"Sookie while you eat I am going to run up and take a shower then we will be on our way to Fangtasia."

I left Sookie in the kitchen and ran up to my room at vampire speed to take a shower. I can not wait to make her mine then maybe we can shower together every night. I jump in and out of the shower and throw on my standard Fangtasia gear, black jeans, black tee shirt, and my black biker boots. I run a brush through my hair and leave it down around my shoulders. I think Sookie really likes it this way.

I run back down stairs to see that Sookie has finished eating and was washing her dishes.

"Sookie you do not need to worry about cleaning anything up. I have maids that come once a week to take care of it. I just want you to relax and let me take care of you, okay?"

"I don't want to be any trouble, Eric."

"I pay well enough Sookie and they have never had to clean up dishes or the kitchen before it will be fine."

"If that is what you wish then I will not argue with you about it."

I am happy that she will not have to lift another finger as long as she lives. She is precious and should be taken care of.

"Are you ready to go Sookie?"

"As long as you think I am dressed okay then I am."

"You look like a vision little one." I love it when she blushes like that; it makes her scent so much stronger.

We head out to the corvette still parked in the driveway and get on our way to Fangtasia I plug in my ipod and select a song to play for my Sookie. As the music began I reached over and entwined our fingers, laying them on her upper thigh. I wanted her to hear the words and know that she made me feel this way.

_Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me Baby you surround me You touch every place in my heart Oh, it feels like the first time, every time I want to spend the whole night in your eyes Every little thing that you do I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby, I'm amazed by you_

When I looked over she had a single tear running down her cheek. I released her hand, reached out and tenderly wiped it away. She leaned her face into my hand and gave me a small smile. If my cold dead heart could beat it would at this. I could comfort her with such a small gesture. I really hoped that the tear was because she realized the sentiment of the song I played for her only for her. I could not quite understand the emotion I was feeling from her.

We pulled up to the back of the bar, parked in my private spot that Pam said we needed. I had no clue why the hell we needed a sign. Customers parked in front and the employees were not stupid enough to park in my spot. I got out and quickly moved to open her door, taking her hand and leading her to the back door entrance. I stopped. I just had to kiss her right then and there. I turned, leaned down and she pushed up on her tip toes knowing what I was about to do. Our lips met in a soft loving kiss but I was a greedy bastard and wanted to taste her sweet mouth. I opened my mouth and swept my tongue along her bottom lip asking her to let me in. My fangs descended down; I could not control them at this point. I wanted her so damn badly. As our tongues met and swirled together I heard and felt her sigh into my mouth. She tasted so damn good. I pulled back and leaned my forehead into hers placing a gentle kiss on her nose. When I pulled all the way back I could see that she too felt the love we had. We haven't said it yet but when we do I want it to be special. I want her to be sure and know that it is real for me.

"Come on love, we have much to do tonight before we can go home."

I opened the back door and my child is there with a smirk on her face. I am sure she heard our kiss and my term of endearment to Sookie. She looked from me to Sookie. "So Eric, you have decided to keep her; are you going to share her?" Fuck she is going to razz the shit out of me. Sookie looked from me to Pam, then she did something I have never seen a human do before. She fucking growled at Pam. I pulled her to my chest and told my child to back off. I looked down at Sookie and she looked ashamed and buried her face in my chest. Pam looked taken aback. I don't think we have ever heard a human growl especially not at a vampire. "Not now Pam." I said. "Oh she is a feisty one Eric."

I pulled Sookie into my office and told Pam to let me know when Compton shows up. When I closed my office door Sookie was right back in my chest apologizing over and over again. I did not know what to make of it.

"Sookie what happened can you tell me?"

**SPOV**

I freaking growled at someone, not just someone, but a vampire and to boot Eric's child. What the fuck just happened to me? I have never been so put out by a comment before that I would actually think of hurting someone. I wanted to hurt her so badly though. How dare she!

"I am so sorry Eric. Please I am sorry. I feel so ashamed of myself."

"Sookie what happened can you tell me?" All I could see in his face as I turned my face up to look at him was concern and dare I say, love.

"I don't know really. It just kind of came out." Yeah I know what came over me, jealousy. I did not want to think of her being involved in anything with me and Eric.

**EPOV**

Okay, thinking back on everything I know of Sookie so far, from the dreams and the past two days we have spent together, I don't think she has a mean bone in her body, so what would cause her to growl like a vampire at Pam? Shit now Pam is gonna fuck with her every chance she gets. I am going to have to tell Pam eventually but for now I was told to tell only my queen. Shit that is a phone call I need to make.

Okay so deal with Compton. Still haven't heard who the new investigator is going to be yet. Make arrangements to talk with the queen. I need to talk to Dr. Ludwig see if she has learned anything more.

While I am thinking things through I realize I am still holding Sookie in my arms and rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. It just feels so fucking perfect. "Sookie I have got to take care of Compton when he gets here. I don't really want you out in the bar so I am going to have you stay in here with me. He won't be able to do anything to you. You will be safe here beautiful girl. If he says anything, I will inform him you are mine. Would that be okay with you?"

"At this point Eric we can say without a shadow of a doubt, I am YOURS."

When she said that she was mine pride welled up in me like I have never experienced before. Again the thought if my heart could beat again I am sure it is because of this woman. With those thoughts still running through my head, there was a knock at my office door. I move Sookie and me over to behind my desk and tell whoever it is to come in.

When Pam enters and sees Sookie sitting on my lap behind my desk. She gives me a smirk with a raised eyebrow at the situation. Then tells me that Compton is out in the bar early, does she want me to have her bring him back. I simply give her a nod but before she leaves Sookie speaks up.

"Pam, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me."

Pam gives her hand a wave and says, "Oh Sookie you are going to be so much fun. I can't wait to hear you growl at all the fang bangers who want your man." She then turns and walks out the door. I smile inside. Was my Sookie throwing off a possessive growl, is that what it was? I will have to think on that.

Pam walks in the door with Compton behind here and now I have a possessive growl bubbling to come out. Fuck.

"Pam stay for this, I want it documented that there will be a punishment handed out this evening."

"Compton, How very nice of you to check in, a month after you have already been living in my area."

The more he is looking at Sookie, the worse it is looking for him. I will shred his ass. Then the asshat spoke.

"Sookie what the fuck are you doing here."

Then I did fucking growl at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to in my office Compton." I pull Sookie in closer to my chest as my arms go protectively around her. He is acting like she belongs to him and that shit isn't going to fly with me.

"Eric, I wasn't aware that Sookie here was tied to any vampires in the area."

There was something in what he said that made me think that he was trying to maneuver Sookie. I have not lived a thousand years and not learned a think or two about how vampires or even people for that matter think.

"Compton what business is it of yours if Sookie knows vampires in my area." Let's see what you're holding Bill.

"I was just trying to look out for her, Sookie I told you to be careful."

"Enough Bill, Sookie is mine that is all you need to know."

"What do you mean Sookie is mine? Is it true Sookie, you're Eric's?"

"Yes Mr. Compton, I am Eric's." I can feel Sookie shaking in my arms from the tension her body is producing. I need to hand out his fucking punishment and get him the fuck away from my women now.

"Enough of this shit Compton. For not checking into my area for a month after you arrived you are banned to your house. You will not be allowed outside of your home. You better have enough bloods stored for the next 30 days. I do mean in your house not your property. Now give me the letter from the queen."

"Pam he is to have guards at night. Arrange it. Compton you are dismissed."

"Yes Eric."

As he goes to leave, he leers at my Sookie and says to her, "Miss Stackhouse I will see you soon then." Like hell he will. What the fuck is he up too? What does he know about her?

When the office door shuts I give Sookie three kisses to her forehead. It is becoming an instinct to do that whenever there are other vampires around. I must have the doctor look into that gesture as I have never done that before.

"Sookie love I need to read this. Why don't you go over and lay on the couch okay?"

I really didn't want to let her off of my lap, but I must see what the queen has to say. Right now Sookie does not need to know vampire business just yet. She gets up off my lap but turns around bends down and places a soft kiss on my lips. That is the first time she has initiated it. "Thank you pretty girl." Taking my letter opener I open the queen's letter.

TO Sheriff Northman Area 5

Eric,

I am writing this because I did not want to send this through electronic sources that can be traced. We have a problem here. Two of my newly turned children have gone missing. I presume they are dead as they do not answer my call. Shortly after they disappeared, a member of my court for well over fifty years left to resume living in your area of Bon Temps. I am sure you personally will know who I am talking about. I can not tie this vampire to it as of yet. You will report on his dealings.

Queen of Louisiana

Sophie Ann

Okay so she suspects that Bill had something to do with her two children coming up missing. She is also sending me an investigator for my area. She suspects the vampire who left court. I need to place that call now.

A/N please review and let me know what you think. also if you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen No worries lemons are coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Disclaimer: I do not own any of the southern vampire mysteries or their characters. If only I did it would be some seriously sexy times with the big viking.

This is a bit of a long chappie but gives us some insight to things.

Attention small lemon drop up ahead.

I want to thank all you fabulous readers that have put me or my story on alert or favorites. It is truely humbling.

My sincerest thanks to all of you that review you truly make it worth writting my little diddy..

While Eric and Sookie are at his house, Sophie Ann has an interesting conversation…

**Sophie Ann pov**

I wake from my daytime slumber feeling every bit of my 500 plus years. I look around my room in this big mansion and think; I am tired of all of the political shit. I hope that my replacement will be ready soon. I promised I would hold this title until it was time. I just do not know how much longer I can stand it though.

I have lost my newest child. She was my love. After all these years to finally find it and lose it. The hole left in my heart from her death is all consuming. There is also the matter of another vampire missing as well. I wonder if Felicia is finally dead as well. It has been a month with nothing else happening; no others have come up missing either. It was as if these two were singled out for some reason. I just wish I knew what that particular reason was.

Then there is the matter of Compton, up and asking to leave court rather abruptly. That makes no sense to me; he has been loyal for over fifty years. Then all the sudden he just asks to be relieved of court after Hadley's death and Felicia goes missing. It does not sit well with me. I suspect he knows, or was involved in what happened and now he is trying to hide from me. I am glad that I voiced those concerns to the sheriff. He can keep an eye on things with Compton. It was also smart that I let him take that letter to Eric that way he will still think he is in my good graces. Ah, he should know me better than that though.

I have dispatched Rasual as the investigator as well to keep an eye on him. I gave him a month to believe that he is flying under my radar. Rasual will try to get me proof that Compton had something to do with Hadley's death and Felicia's disappearance. I am certain of that.

Now that my love is gone, I do not feel like doing anything. I call down to Andre and see if there is any business to attend to tonight. My brother knows how all of this has affected me. He and I have been close since our maker turned us on the same day. We both came from the same little village in France. Both of us being so young we needed each other immensely at the time. Since our turning, we have been inseparable.

"Andre is there anything that I must do this evening or can you handle it all?"

"Yes dear sister you actually have an unscheduled appointment with a very surprising guest."

"Very well then I will be down in an hour."

Taking my time, I take a shower and get dressed. I am not in the mood to be all dolled up for visitors so I will be dressing casually tonight. I slip into a nice black pant suit and put on my pearl necklace and earrings. I decide I do not feel much like walking in stilettos so I don a nice pair of sling backs. I am all set. I run a brush through my long dark brown hair and leave it down. I am in mourning for my Hadley so I forgo any makeup.

When I am finished with all of that, I look around my suite once again. I miss my love, but I have matters to attend to, being queen is my job for now. I will come back here, put on some comfortable clothes, and mourn her properly tonight.

I walk down to my office and there is my guest in all his bright lighted glory.

"Niall, What a surprise to see you again it has not been that long ago."

"How are you Sophie Ann? I hear you are in mourning."

"Yes I am mourning my Hadley. She is finally dead."

"Well Sophie, Hadley has a cousin who is quite alive and well at this moment."

"Oh?"

"Yes she is also my great granddaughter. Are you about ready to hand over your rule?"

"Am I to hand over my kingdom to her? Is she also vampire? Do not speak to me cryptically either Niall; we have known each other for a long time. I am not in the mood to hear your cryptic bullshit tonight. Why am I just now hearing about this cousin?"

"Yes eventually you will hand over the kingdom to the Viking and her. No, she is not vampire. I will try not to be cryptic as there is much for them to do and learn. I do not know why Hadley had not told you about Sookie. Hell Sophie I just found out about Hadley being that she is not really blood related to Sookie though. Her mother Linda was adopted unlike my grandson Corbett. Maybe Hadley did not really consider Sookie family. As far as I can tell, she was the only one besides Linda that knew that they were not blood relation. But Sookie is blood of my blood; there is also the fact that Sookie is descended from the goddesses themselves."

"So Niall you are telling me the Viking has found himself a fairy princess goddess? Holy shit; does Eric know this?"

"He knows she is fae but not an actual goddess. She does not know what she is yet. She believes herself to be human. There is more to them than that though. They are the only soul singers known. It is a benefit but dangerous as well. I assume you know that the other two soul singer couples did not make it to an actual wedding. It was not true love; they destroyed each other's soul before they were able to wed. We must make sure that this connection is one of love or both will be lost to the world for the rest of their existence."

"How do we help them then? How do we nurture this in them? Is it true that they will be the couple that changes the Supernatural community then? What kind of changes will we see because of their love?"

"That can only happen if we can get them to that stage. She must be willing to marry him in a vampire wedding as well as a human wedding. I have a feeling that they are already in love with each other and will be each other's happiness, and with that will come the bigger picture. She has not gained any of her powers yet and we do not even know what those powers will be."

The stories of the singers have been so diluted through the years. We can not be sure what their connection is and how it will affect the rest of us. They will need your backing I am sure. Others will not want change of any kind. They are set in the old ways of how things work. She will need to be in control of her powers before they will take over. I am asking you to send them to my home country so they may work on their love and the magic that brings them together. Is this acceptable to you Sophie? The Viking will be calling you this very evening. I have been with him this day."

"Yes of course Niall. I willingly pledged to the high council when it was time I would leave it to the person they selected. I will make sure that Eric is free to go and do all he and his woman need to do for their fates."

"It is not just their fates. It is all of our fates they hold. I have much to attend to Sophie. I would like to see them in Ireland before they form the blood bond. It will be the best way to bring about her powers. I will also be able to assist them better from there. I can provide them with tutors and such but for the most part her magic will be Eric's as well. They will both need to be taught. When they are there he would not need the spells to make sure that he is to her everything she will need."

"Then go Niall. I will await his call and instruct him what he must do. Is there nothing more I can tell him? He will need to understand that the magic flows from her to him. I am sure his time out in daylight will disorient him much. I would love to be there to see that."

"You are pretty well versed on their fates then. You will know exactly what to tell him when the time comes. However, the council does not wish for them to know yet that they will be eventually taking over any kingdoms. We do not need to overwhelm them. You should bring them here to discuss this tomorrow night. We would not want any one else to hear of what these two are."

"Yes of course I will take care of them until they are in your home region."

"Good bye then."

"Good bye Niall."

I never suspected it would be the Viking who was fated for this task. He has never wanted power. He has all the money he could ever need. He has never had a mate. I wonder how long he has been looking for her. If the stories are true then they will have a hard road ahead of them. Well now, I must just wait for his call to come.

**Bill Pov**

How fucking dare, the Viking pull this shit on me. He gave me House fucking arrest because I did not come see his ass when I first got here. How the fuck am I supposed to feed? I know I do not have enough synthetic blood to last a fucking month. Shit, at least I will be able to monitor my little auction and see what I will gain. I will check my computer when I get home.

Now how the fuck am I going to get Sookie away from him. She scorned all my advances. I thought a southern woman would have liked to be wooed a little with gifts especially since she has shit. She lives in a hovel and has no one to take care of her. It should have been so easy although she could not be glamoured. I wonder if that is from the telepathy.

Ah finally home, maybe before I go in I should run and get a donor and glamour them into staying with me for a month. I could always make sure that they are disposed of afterwards. Yes, I think that is my smartest option. To have a live in feed and fuck at my disposal that is genius. Now there are two known fangbangers in this town, Maudette at the quick mart and Dawn from Merlottes. Yes, I think I will take both. I like variety in my meals.

I go and retrieve my meals; it is easier than I thought. Maudette is more than willing to come for money so I told her I would pay her when she shows up tonight. I will glamour her to stay. Dawn was a little bit more work but since she was getting off of her shift. I just asked if she wanted to go back to my place and she at first was resistant but it did not take me long to get her in my car with the promise of a good hard fuck. Once she was in, she was quite easy to glamour into thinking she was moving in with me as my woman. As if I would ever take a human woman to live with me permanently. No, they are only meant to serve for a short period of time. A bunch of blood bags not good for anything.

Now that I am home, I tell Dawn to strip and send her up to my room. I tell her I will be up to her when I am finished down stairs.

I go to my computer and log on. Yes, they are still bidding. It was hard to get a picture of Sookie during the daylight, but I was able to steal one from the damn shifter. He had one behind his bar. She is beautiful, what I would not give to be fucking her tonight. She absolutely smelled heavenly. All in good time though, before I drop her to the highest bidder I will fuck her senseless and take her innocence for being a callous bitch to me. Then they can do what they want.

I can not believe how lucky I was to hear Hadley telling Felicia about her cousin and to think she was right under the queen's nose and miss high and mighty did not even know it. They were out in the garden that night.

"_So Hadley since you were turned have you seen any of your family?"_

"_No Felicia, I have only one cousin she doesn't even know that we aren't blood. She is very naïve; I do not know what she would think of me being a vampire. Besides that everyone calls her crazy."_

"_Why do they call her crazy is she mentally unbalanced?"_

"_No she has always just kind of known things that no one else knows about you. Like she can read your mind or something, she used to answer questions I was thinking before I could even ask them. It freaked me out."_

"_Where are the rest of your family though Hadley?"_

"_They are all dead. Last I heard we lost our grandmother about a year ago. Sookie's family died in a flash flood when she was young. My mother died when I was a teenager so it was only me, Sookie and my grandmother. I ran away shortly after my mother died. Sookie stayed with Gran."_

After I heard that conversation, I knew I could get out from under this regime. I could finally be my own man and become quite rich in the process. It should have been easy. I killed Hadley and Felicia as I didn't want them going to the queen and ruining my chances now. All I should have had to do was woo the bitch, bond with her and sell her off to the highest bidder. Of course, they would have to offer me some other things to make it a good enough deal. She definitely is my ticket to a better life.

I wonder when she will be back to her house. I may need to hire someone to grab her for me. Seeing how I now have two baby sitters outside. Maybe if I call the shifter he will be able to help me, without him knowing what is planned. He can't know what I plan to do, but maybe if I tell him about Eric and Sookie, he will be more than willing to help get her to me to protect her from Eric of course.

**Eric pov**

While Sookie is sleeping on my couch in the office, I decide I will use Pam's office to place my call to the queen and take care of some of my other duties. This is, I am sure, very stressful for Sookie. I am not sure how the queen will take everything as well. Niall assured me that she would support us, but you never know with Vampires. I must do everything in my power to keep my Sookie safe even if it means defying my queen. I do not want Sookie overhearing anything should that problem arise.

"Pam, make sure no one, and I fucking mean no one, enters my office."

"Yes Eric, What is going on? Are you going to start telling me anything? You met her and now all the sudden she is the center of everything for you. You won't even tell me about it. Christ Eric, I have never known you to be interested in a meal afterwards."

My child is very smart. I do not know how long I will have to keep her from this knowledge. For right now, all I can tell her is Sookie is mine. I have never hidden anything from her. I have noticed my bond with her has been weak this evening. I wonder if that also has to do with mine and Sookie's connection.

"All I can tell you right now child is that she is mine."

I leave her to guard my office and step into hers. I dial the number and it takes two rings before I hear the line pick up.

"Andre, this is Eric Northman calling for the queen."

"She has been waiting for your call."

"Eric you have interesting news for us, yes."

"Yes your majesty. I definitely have interesting news. I have found myself to have a soul singer. I would like to request audience with you."

"Yes, yes you will bring her and yourself here tomorrow night. We have much to discuss the three of us."

"Thank you your majesty."

Just as I was finishing my phone conversation with the queen, I heard voices coming towards the offices. I shove my phone into my front pocket and come out of the office to find Pam and Rasul there speaking. "Rasul to what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"Ah Eric it is good to see you again. I was just telling Pam here I have a new assignment. I am now your new area 5 investigator."

So the queen is sending Rasul to watch Bill. How very smart of her to send someone who is very familiar with how he operates.

"So come on in the office old friend and let's talk."

I take him and Pam into my office and as the door opens Sookie is just now sitting up, blinking her eyes. As soon as they land on me, I cant help it, I motion for her to come and sit on my lap behind my desk. Kissing her three times on her forehead, I turn to Rasul, "so why exactly do we have an investigator?"

"Well Eric can we talk about this with a human present?"

I pull Sookie closer to my chest and give Rasul a glare to tell him to back the fuck off. Sookie starts to get up and I grab her, look deep into her eyes. She surprises me and tells me she will go out into the bar to have a drink with Pam. Ah now the thought of her wanting to get to know my child warms me. I tell her to go ahead and she leaves with Pam.

"In the future Rasul you will not demean her. She is mine and it is much deeper than her just being my human. Do you understand?"

"Yes Eric no disrespect was meant. I was not aware that I was free to speak of her majesties issues in front of a human."

I just nod at him, not really caring if we speak of her majesties issues in front of my Sookie or not. I know she will need to be protected from vampire politics but having her in my arms and around me to alleviate the ache is more important to me.

"The queen's human has met her final death along with Felicia. We believe that Mr. Compton had something to do with it. We have not figured out why though. The queen sent me here to find information on why he killed them both. I will be acting under you to get all the information I can gather."

"Well he is forbidden to leave his house for the next thirty days. He did not check in until last night. He was also found to be harassing Miss Stackhouse. She actually came here to file against him so I have not handed him punishment for that until I speak to the queen on that matter. I have just recently found out that she is a supe as well so she is within her rights to file with her local sheriff."

"Eric you have taken up with another supe? That is unlike you. She must be something special then."

I smile at that comment. Oh, she is something special alright. Just thinking about taking her blood again is getting me hard. I want to touch her, to make love to her. I want to see the tan skin that lies beneath her clothing. I can not wait to lick and taste every crevice of her delectable body. She is truly beautiful, I don't even think she realizes how ungodly breathtaking she is. Last night when she came out wearing that sleep wear, it was very hard not to let my hands wander.

I know that we need to hold off on forming the blood bond until we are alone together. There is so much that we will need to learn about our lives together and what all of this means.

Fuck, what is he saying again? Oh yeah she is something special.

"She is definitely something special. While you are doing your research on Bill, try to find out what he knows about her. How long will it take you to get your computer equipment set up and to go through his cell phone records? I am assuming he is also into using the internet so will you be perusing that as well?"

"Oh yes we can figure out a lot with his phone records, the internet that is a bit trickier it will depend a lot on what he is doing on the internet. I have some great spy wear that I am sure he has not heard of yet. It hasn't come out on the market so he should not be familiar with it."

"Well Rasul I am going to have to cut this short. Sookie and I are going before Sophie Ann tomorrow and there is much to do tonight. Keep me informed though."

**Sookie pov**

I laid my head down in Eric's office and was instantly asleep. It did not take me long to enter into a dream. I was once again standing on between a lush garden and the beach. I know that Freya is here once again. This time I am not afraid or pensive but turn to her with a smile on my face.

She comes and puts her arm around my shoulder and says, "Welcome back little one, How are you doing?"

I answer her as honestly as I can. "So far things are well. I did not know you could love someone so quickly or easily. I am worried about my possessive nature though. I growled at his child." I still feel so horrible about that.

"Sookie that is part of your bond to the Viking. It will not go away; it is to protect you both. He would not feel bad at letting others know that you are his and it is a warning."

"Yes I know that but still it wasn't like she was coming on to him; it was their connection. They have been intimate. I could feel it between them. I don't know how to explain it, it was like I wanted her to know that he was and is mine."

"Yes that is a good sign child. Your connection and love is strong; it will serve you well. I just wanted to come and see you. Give me a hug and then it is time to wake."

"Thank you Freya." I hug her and wake up feeling refreshed and relaxed. I give a little stretch and as I do, the door opens. In walks my vampire, I can not believe how happy he makes me. And the look he gives me I can feel pure lust rise throughout my body for him. As Eric gets to his desk, he motions for me to come to him and I can't help myself. I need to be close to him and feel his arms around me. I need to know that this is real. The other man makes a comment about speaking about stuff in front of me. I know that it is vampire business and I should leave Eric to take care of things so I make the excuse that I will go out to the bar and get a drink.

Leaving his office I go out into the bar portion. Ugh, it is a public display of desperateness. I take a seat at Eric's booth and Pam slides in the other side. I guess it is time to get to know each other.

"So Sookie what have you done to my master?" she said in a teasing tone. I could feel my cheeks burn red as I thought of all I would like to do to her master.

"Ah nothing Pam, why do you ask?"

"Well he has not been to work since the night you left with him. Did you tie him down and fuck him senseless dear Sookie?" Again, she is just teasing me but I stuttered a n n no no NO to her.

"Oh Sookie why not? He is obviously wanting to, do you not want him as much?" I could not tell if she was being serious but I did not want to have to admit that I did not even know how to start anything with him. I figured that at least she is a female maybe she could give me some advice on the matter.

"Pam it is not that I don't want him, good lord look at him. I haveneverdoneit! I don't even know how to go about telling him I want it."

She had a good hearted laugh then looked at me like I grew a third frickin' head.

"Are you telling me Sookie that you are a virgin?"

I just nodded my head. I did not know what else to say. No, I was not ashamed that I had waited. I sure as hell couldn't tell her that I never wanted to be close to a human male because of the slide show of nastiness in their brain.

For the next, little while, she went on to tell me about how to lick my lips, look at him up through my lashes, what clothes to wear. Just when she started to get into how to touch him, he and the other vampire came out to the table. I was so hot from blushing I could not even look him in the eye, which sent Pam off into another fit of laughter. I just glared at her and she winked back at me.

Eric looked from me to Pam and back to me before asking me if everything was okay.

"ye yes Eric everything is fine." I tried to keep my voice even but I am sure it squeaked at the end.

"Are you ready to go Sookie? We need to go and get your paycheck, I believe you said. We also need to go and get you more clothing unless you would just like to purchase all new things."

"No Eric that is fine. I need to tell my boss I am taking the next eight weeks off and then we can swing by my house and get my things."

He got up out of the booth and held his hand out to me. Touching him instantly soothed my nerves as nothing ever has before. I knew I could handle anything if he was at my side.

We left out the back door and got into his corvette. He sped through town, got on the highway, and picked up speed. I tried not looking out the windows because it literally made my stomach jump to my throat. Instead, I watched Eric's profile. He is truly magnificent. We had at least thirty minutes before we hit Bon Temps so I figured I could ask him some questions.

"Eric, how do you really feel about all of this, the connection, me coming to stay with you, being mated to a human woman?"

"Sookie you are everything to me now. I have never wanted anything more than this. Please know this to be true."

Wow! What do you say to that? I just nodded my head at him feeling completely dumbfounded.

"Did you talk with the queen? How did she take it?"

"Yes I talked with her and asked for audience. I did not really explain anything yet. She knows that we are coming. We will need to go to New Orleans tomorrow night. We will talk with her and go from there."

He reached out and took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. And boy did I need it right now. I let the questions drop after that and sat in quiet peace until we got to the parking lot of Merlotte's. I went to unbuckle my belt and by the time, I turned to open my door Eric was already there, hand out, waiting for me to take it. When I did, I let out a contented sigh and saw the smile that spread across his glorious face making a smile appear on mine. If he was okay with all of this then I was too.

When we entered the building the familiar noises of my work hit my ears, as did the disgusting smell of fried foods, beer and dirty redneck hit my nose. Ugh, I really did not want to be here right now. I wanted to be back at Eric's house cuddled up with him and see where tonight could take us. I looked around and the same familiar faces were there, only tonight they stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I motioned for Holly(,) a waitress, I work with to come over to the bar so I could ask her where Sam was.

"Oh he is in the office. Go on back girl, And Sookie who the hell is that?" I could feel the growl building in my chest. Eric came over, wrapped his arm around my waist, and murmured in my ear, "It's okay Sookie just go talk to Sam. I am going to order a blood and stay right here at the bar." I leaned up giving his lips a kiss and walked off and leaving him at the bar.

I knocked on the door to Sam's office and heard a muffled come in. As I opened the door, I could hear him plucking away at the keyboard to his computer. I stepped in the door and cleared my throat. When Sam looked up at me, he smiled a big toothy grin. When he got up from his chair, I took a step back. I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in this tight space even though his office was not so little.

"Sookie I am so glad your back. I was just about ready to start filling in work schedules for next week. What do ya want morning or nights? I know how you like to work the evening shifts but with everything that was going on you couldn't. I gather the sheriff was more than capable of taking care of that right?"

He kept stepping closer to me and I could feel the energy in my stomach tighten. I took another step back and he another step closer. The whole time my head and body are screaming for him not to touch me.

_NO NO NO I don't belong to you. Don't touch me please dear lord don't let him touch me…_

He reached out his hand to take my elbow and I lifted my hand and screamed no…

**Eric pov**

Sookie left me at the bar to go back and talk to her boss. I got the attention of a red headed bar tender and ordered a true blood o negative in flavor. Just as I went to take a drink of it, I felt a coil sensation in my stomach and heard Sookie scream NO. I was up, out of my seat, and down the hallway at vampire speed.

I walked through the partially open door and there stood Sookie hand held out in front of her and pinned to the wall almost to the ceiling, I am assuming, is her boss. She was shaking her head and repeating, " I don't belong to you, you can't touch me.. You're not him. Don't touch me."

I wrapped my arms around her to try to calm her. Sookie put him down. It took a few moments before she turned her head to look in my eyes and then she lowered her arm until he was sitting on the couch underneath him. His eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop right out of their sockets. I turned Sookie to me and she slumped into my arms crying into my chest. I leaned down to her.

"It's alright beautiful girl it's alright he won't touch you."

I shot him a look as if to say you better never fucking touch her. Now apparently some of her powers are starting to manifest. I looked back over to the shifter and asked him what happened in here while my grip on her never loosened.

" Who the hell are you?" Yeah witty fucking reply there mutt.

" I am sheriff and Sookie's mate. Again what the fuck happened here?"

"Mate, Sookie doesn't have a mate. Sookie what the fuck?"

As the damn dog was talking, Sookie wrapped her tiny arms around my waist clutching on to me tighter mumbling that she was mine.

"Yes Sookie most definitely now has a mate, again what did you do to her?" I was continually stroking her hair and back, trying my best to soothe her.

He screamed at me," I DIDN'T FUCKING TOUCH HER. I WENT TO TOUCH HER ELBOW AND ALL THE SUDDEN I WAS FLUNG THROUGH THE FUCKING AIR AND PINNED TO GODDAMN CEILING. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FUCKING BLOOD SUCKER?"

I could feel my temper starting to burn and boil in my body. No one raises their voice to me or her ever. I look back to him with death in my eyes. I move Sookie around to behind me so she is protected from this idiot. With a voice as hard as cold steel I say to him. "Lower your voice, we do not need half of your fucking bar to come in here and find out what happened with Sookie." If anything happens to her because of his little temper tantrum he will end up in the pet cemetery by morning.

I kept my arm around her even as she was pinned to my back. I could feel her shaking her head from side to side still. She was a wreck. With her needing me, I did not have time to do shit about the possessive feeling that was bubbling inside as I could tell he was in love with her.

"This is how it is as of right now shifter. She is my mate and she and I are going to be going on a little trip. She needs to take some time off. She will need roughly eight weeks. Now I understand she has never taken a day off since she started here so I am assuming you understand that you owe it to her."

"Sookie, Hun talk to me. Is he really your mate? Are you going away with him? I thought you were just going to talk to him about Compton. Shit Sookie how did you get yourself all mixed up in him?"

She would not answer him; she just kept clinging to my shirt. I looked back at him and told him.

"I am taking her out of here. She will call you when she is ready. Don't worry about holding her position."

I turned around, picked Sookie up bridal style, leaned down to her, and gave her a soft gentle kiss so she knew that she was okay. I turned the opposite direction of the bar and saw an exit sign and figuring this was a back exit I took us through the door. I got her to my car, used the key fob to unlock it and set her inside the passenger seat. I went around, got inside, leaned over, and put her seat belt on. She just sat there not saying anything.

"Sookie sweetheart talk to me. What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I have to know that she is okay, that she is not hurt. She turned to me and looked at me with the most terrified eyes I have ever seen.

"I don't know Eric. I just knew he shouldn't touch me and then when he reached out it was like a white heat surged through my body, I don't know how to describe it."

" It's okay baby, we will figure it out. Tell me how to get to your house love."

After she gave me directions I just stayed silent. She needed this time to compose herself. I however was well aware that I would need to explain, sooner rather than later, that she had just used her fae magic for the first time. Fuck this was a conversation I did not even know how to start. Most supes know what they are from birth.

I pull up a long gravely drive way that needs a fuck load of work done to it. At the end is a run down house. It looks like a piece of shit shack. She lives here in this. I get out of my car and use my speed to go around and open her door. It is pitch black out here with no lights on and although I can see perfectly fine I know she can not. I take her hand and lead her to the porch.

While she is fumbling with her keys I turn around and look out. I can see the cemetery and beyond that with my vampire eyes I can see a house with the lights on. I can smell Compton standing there. He lived this fucking close to her. Shit she can not come back here. Looking at the porch I see a stack of boxes.

"Sookie what are all of these boxes?"

"courtesy of Mr. Compton." she mumbled

She opened the door and flicked a light switch and the porch came to into view even better. The wood was rotting away the paint long ago flaked off. No she would not be coming back here. She held open the screen and asked

"Would you like to come in Eric?"

Of course she would know I could not enter her home unless she has invited me in. I give her a quick nod. I step in and notice that even though it is very run down and worn, it is immaculately clean.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you for your hunger here Eric. I have never had a vampire in here." That is a relief to me, which means Bill has never been in her house before.

"That's okay sweetheart I will be fine for now. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not right now please, I just don't know what to say." I do not want to overwhelm her so it is best we let go for now. But we will have to talk about this before we see the queen. I look down at my watch it is just about three am. We have two and half hours before the sun is to rise.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the hallway. I had noticed right off that the dining room was right off the living room. So I am assuming she was leading me back to her bedroom. I asked her about what was upstairs she told me just another bedroom and storage. She continued to hold my hand when we arrived at what was her bedroom. She flicked the light on and I could see that she had light tight curtains up. I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"I made this room into a light tight room because Bill kept staring into my home, this way he could not see me. I spent a lot of nights not sleeping back here." At this she pointed to a pile of books by her bed. Which ironically was just like mine down to the dark blue comforter?

Instead of packing she went to the bathroom and closed the door. I sat up on her bed turning on the lamp beside the bed and turning off the overhead light. I heard the shower start and kicked my shoes off and brought my legs up to lie out fully on the bed and go into down time until she was done.

Shit we have so much to think about. I am in love with this beautiful creature and I have to destroy the image of herself that she has when I tell her that she is more than just a human girl. I just lay there and thought of how to tell her.

I don't know how long I lay there in my own thoughts when I heard the door open out came a billow of steam. I turned my head to look over at the door and Sookie was standing there biting her bottom lip looking absolutely adorable in a robe. I patted the bed beside me, opened my arms and Sookie crawled right up in them. It just blows me away how much trust she has in me.

I reached out and cupped her cheek bringing her face up to mine. As she closed her eyes, I closed mine and our lips met in a tender kiss. She sighed into my mouth and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her hot wet mouth. My tongue flicked against her tongue and I was in fucking heaven. I could feel my fangs slide down, Sookie wrapped her tongue around my left fang, and a moan escaped my mouth.

I rolled us so that Sookie was lying on her back, wet hair splayed across the pillow. God she tasted fantastic. I wanted her so badly but more than that I needed her. I pulled back from the kiss asking her if she was okay with this.

"Eric I want you, I just have never."

"We will go slowly my love. I will not hurt you. I will only give you pleasure." I gave her my crocked smile to let her know that I would definitely being giving her as much pleasure as she would allow me to give her.

I leaned back down and began kissing her again. Lowering my hand that had been cupping her cheek I untied her robe, opening it to see her magnificent breasts. They were perfect just as she was perfect for me. I ran my tongue from her lips to her ear giving her lobe a little suckle before kissing down her neck. I grazed my fangs on her pulse point, not enough to break the skin. Just enough pressure to excite her as I felt her heart rate pick up.

I continued down to her left breast running my tongue over her hardened bud. Her skin tasted like the sweetest treat I have ever had. I sucked it into my mouth gently. And she gave me the smallest of moans as she arched her back up to me. My hand was squeezing the rest of her breast that could not fit in my mouth. Fuck if her breasts are this magnificent I can only imagine what her pussy is going to taste like.

I continue sucking her tit into my mouth and run my hand along her stomach. I push the robe open even more so she is laid out in front of me bare. I switch to her other breast wanting to pay homage to it as well. I run my hand down towards her thigh just aching to see how wet she was. I graze her thigh with my hand before I slip it over to her center and when I touch it I let her tit pop from my mouth and look down.

"fuck Sookie your hairless. It's like fucking silk."

She blushes and stammers. "I spend my days sunbathing."

I shake my head, go back in, and give her a heated kiss. She immediately opens her mouth to me and her tongue decided it wanted to duel with mine. It is the best fucking thing in the world. I suck on her tongue like I did on her breast and she gives me another dick hardening moan.

I run my middle finger up and down her lips and can feel the moisture coming from her helping my fingers to glide along, with a little pressure my finger slips past her lips and comes into contact with her clit. Her hands have found my hair and she gives it a gentle tug throwing her head back.

I kiss back down to her breast and whisper how perfect and beautiful she is into her skin. I flick her clit again with my finger and her hips rise up just a little. I smile at the fact that she wants more. I take my middle finger and circle her wet hole just sticking the tip in as my thumb takes over rubbing her clit.

"Are you okay Sookie?"

She moans out and uh uhh. I push in gently and can feel how tight and wet she is. I begin to move my finger in and out of her going deeper in with each stroke. Her hips speeding up trying to get my hand to move faster but I want to taste her.

" Can I taste you baby?"

"Oh God Eric" is the only reply I get. I take that as my go ahead and begin to move down her body kissing and licking as I move down. Once I am there I blow gently onto her pussy lips watching as goose bumps break out on her skin. Fucking lovely, I open her lips up to me and swipe my tongue from hole to clit. Fucking perfect. There is nothing about her that isn't fucking perfect. I wrap my tongue around her clit and give it a suck.

Hmm so good. I go back and bring my first and middle finger back to her and push into her slowly I know she can handle it with her juices dripping down my fingers making them slick. I lick and suck moving my fingers faster and deeper with each push. I look up to see her tossing her head from side to side. I have never seen anything more spectacular than her in the throes of an oncoming orgasm.

I continue my rhythm of sucking and licking and fingering her until I can feel her walls start to tighten. I lean over and lick her femoral artery and just as her walls slam into my fingers I curl them up making sure to hit her rough spot just behind her clit and feel a gush of liquid flow into my waiting fingers and hand. I sink my teeth into her artery drawing as deep as I dare. By the gods she tastes like nothing on this planet. She screams out with her release.

"ERIC, OH OH OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD."

I give my bite mark a lick to heal it. As I crawl back up her body I bring my fingers up to my mouth where the abundance of her juices have collected and suck them down.

When I reach the top of the bed and look into her eyes I can see her bliss written on her face. I give her lips a light little kiss and chuckle.

" You look relaxed love."

She blushes and buries her head into my chest. I pull her tight to me.

" Are you tired little one?"

She nods her head. I kiss her forehead three times

"Sleep now, we will stay here tonight and be on our way tomorrow. I will leave you a note."

I hold her until her breathing becomes even. I go into the kitchen, see a pad of paper by her land line phone, and write her out a note. I make sure that all the doors and windows are locked. I call my day person and make sure they have a bag packed for me to take to New Orleans tomorrow and go back to her room. I strip out of my clothing leaving on my boxer briefs, crawl into bed and speak to her in my native tongue.

JAG älska du. du er min liv nu ingenting annars stoffer utom du och jag.

I let the dawn take me.

A/N

JAG älska du. du er min liv nu ingenting annars stoffer utom du och jag means I love you you are my life now nothing else matters but you and I

Please review it is the only way to have a say in the story. Tell me what you liked what you didn't what you think should come next..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so very sorry this has taken me so long to get to you. I have my reason on my profile if you are interested. **

**I would like to thank every one who has reviewed this story reviews keep me going.**

**I also wanted to thank my wonderful beta she is awesome you guys. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it a little longer because of my delay.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these fabulous characters they all belong to the lovely charlaine Harris.**

**nc17 rating for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I wake up to my pitch-black bedroom. Tucked securely into Eric's chest I feel loved and protected for the first time in a very long time, if ever really. Lying here watching him sleep, well I will call it sleep, I'm not sure what it really is. I run my fingers lightly through his chest hair; there are minimal amounts, just enough to be sexy as hell; it leads to his very nicely defined abdomen, which has a nice spattering of hair pointing to his happy trail. I just cannot help myself at this point and lean over kissing him right where his heart should be beating. I take in a deep breath of his scent, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. He is the sexiest man I have ever seen.

His heart may not beat but I know that mine beats enough for the both of us. God I am so in love with him. Will I ever get the courage to tell him? I know that I need to tell him and soon. Lying here in his arms, I think back to last night and all the feelings that were swirling around my brain and body for that matter.

I don't know what happened in Sam's office. He wanted to touch me and I could not let that happen. It is as if this thought is embedded permanently in my brain and body already, that only Eric should touch me. When I saw that Sam's hand was about to make contact with my skin that was all I could take.

I felt a white heat spread from my stomach to my hand and as I extended my hand out towards Sam. I could feel the heat flow from me to push him back, as I raised my hand up Sam went with it. I was not even concerned with what would happen to my friend at that point. I just did not want him or his scent on me. My heart and mind were screaming that I belonged to Eric and Eric alone. I am not too sure what happened after that. I don't recall leaving the building, getting into the car or the drive home.

When we pulled up in front of my house last night, I felt an overwhelming need to have as much contact with Eric as I could. I wanted his scent all over my body. I wanted to be marked as his. When I went in to take a shower, I kept thinking about everything Pam had told me. How to make him understand I wanted his touch, his hands on me. I didn't think twice about what I wanted to do. After taking a shower and making sure I was clean, I donned my robe with nothing on underneath, hoping that it would entice him enough to want me the way I wanted him.

Walking out of that bathroom and seeing him lying out on my bed in nothing but his red silk boxers had me so turned on. He opened his arms to me and I could not get to him fast enough. When he first started touching me I was a little embarrassed, I had never been touched by a man before. I soon lost my embarrassment though; he made me feel like I was floating away on a cloud of pure bliss.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but by the time his lips made contact with my womanhood and his fingers, _Oh god those fingers_, I knew I was about to have my first orgasm. I wonder if all orgasms are like that, will they all be as intense as that one was. Damn that fried my brain.

The only bad thing about all of that is I feel so guilty that he did not find any release for himself. If I lay here and think about this anymore, I don't know that I won't touch him.

I better get up and start packing for our trip to New Orleans before I get myself all worked up.

What do you wear to meet a vampire Queen?

Huh, maybe I should just wait until Eric gets up to decide what to wear.

I brush the hair away from my vampires face; place a soft kiss on his lips before I get out of the bed. I move to the bathroom to take care of my morning routine. There on the mirror is a note from Eric I vaguely remember him saying something about a note as I drifted off to the most peaceful sleep I have ever had. I hurriedly rush through brushing my hair up into a high ponytail and then my teeth. I throw on some house cleaning clothes, yoga pants and an LSU tee shirt. I grab my note; I will read it with my morning cup of coffee.

I figure I need to get the kitchen scrubbed and the refrigerator emptied if I am going to be gone for at least eight weeks. No one wants to come back to rotten food.

First, however I need that hot cup of coffee. I start the coffee maker, grab some nice wheat bread checking to make sure it isn't moldy before popping it in the toaster. I grab the butter and orange marmalade out of the fridge. When the toaster pops, I make my toast, grab a mug from the cabinet above the coffee pot, make my self a nice hot cup of caffeine, and go out to the dining room to enjoy a quiet breakfast.

I open Eric's note before I do anything else.

_Good morning MY beautiful Girl,_

_I just wanted you to know that last night pleased me so very much. _

_You are my life now little one. Thank you for giving me the privilege to please you. I hope to do it again soon. Having you in my arms as dawn takes me is the most wonderful experience I have had in my very long life. _

_Please don't worry about packing too much we will go shopping and buy you anything you may need. _

_Love your_

_Eric_

After reading my note that is so very swoon worthy, I sit and eat my toast while sorting through my mail. It has sat for the last couple of days; I guess Eric must have brought it in for me sometime last night. Nothing but bills again, yay me! I never really get anything other than bills, unless it is from the local library letting me know that I am once again late returning the books I checked out. I go and pull out my checkbook and pay them while I have the chance. I know I won't have time to do that while we are away.

Thinking about being away, I really need to call Sam and explain it to him. He has been almost like a big brother to me since hiring me. I at least owe him that much after last night.

I take another bite from my toast and a sip from my coffee. I grab up my cordless phone and dial the all too familiar number.

"Merlottes, this is Holly."

"Holly is Sam around? This is Sookie."

"Yeah sure is kiddo, you want me to patch you through?"

"Yes please."

"This is Sam."

"Sam, it's Sookie." I wait for him to say something. Nothing but silence meets me on the other end.

"Sam, are you there?"

"Yeah Sookie, I'm here. What's going on? How did you and Northman become a couple? Sookie you've only been gone two damn days, what could have possibly happened?"

"Don't take that tone with me Sam. First, I want to apologize for last night. So I am very sorry about what I did to you. Now, let me see if I can explain this to you. We haven't even figured it all out yet. When I went to the meeting to talk to Eric about Bill, something wonderful happened it just, uh, it just happened."

"We will talk about what happened last night in a minute. Tell me what happened at the meeting."

"That's just it Sam I can't explain it. One minute I am looking into his eyes wanting him to touch me. The next minute my hand is in his and it felt, Oh Sam it felt complete, right, and perfect. Instantaneous love, there was so much energy between us. When I went to leave to stay in the hotel for the night, it hurt so badly being separated from him. I mean literally Sam, I was in severe physical pain. Apparently, it was the same for him because he came and found me, the minute I was in his arms the pain stopped. I felt healed. He called a doctor and she told us we were soul singers."

"What exactly is a soul singer Sooks? Are you sure he didn't just glamour you into thinking all of this?"

I am angry and trying to control myself giving Sam the benefit of the doubt because he just doesn't know either, about how this soul singer stuff works. How could he think Eric would do that to me though?

"Um, soul mate, destiny, perfect match pick one Sam. That is what he is to me. I love him so much. No he did not glamour me, I thought I told you Bill tried that; it just doesn't work on me."

"Are you sure about all this Sookie? I don't really know what to say. I mean I have heard of soul mates but never a soul singer. Instantaneous love come on Sookie do you really believe in all that?"

"There is so much involved with it Sam. That is why I could not let you touch me. It's like my body revolted against letting anyone other than Eric touch me."

Another sigh from the other end and then nothing but quiet.

"Sookie, how did you do what you did to me last night? I mean that was some crazy shit. I have never seen anything like that from a human; witch maybe but not a human."

"Again Sam I don't know. I have been playing it over in my head. It felt like a white heat burning in my belly then when I felt the heat from your hand near my elbow it surged through my body to my hand wanting to get you as far away from me as possible. I didn't want your touch or scent on me. I don't know if it has anything or everything to do with my connection with Eric. I am guessing we will need to call the doctor and find out about it. But can you forgive me Sam? I mean you know I would never hurt you on purpose. You have been like a big brother to me since I have known you."

Silence met me once again then another heavy sigh. I knew that Sam kind of liked me but I have always made it known to everyone including him that it was as if he was my older brother.

"Sure Sookie, I know that. I'm worried about all of this though. Eric said not to worry about holding your job. Is that true Sookie are you quitting?"

"Sam I don't know when I'll be back or even if I'll be back. Right now, my priority is Eric. I can't be separated from him; it hurts too much."

"Alright Sookie you take care of yourself and know that I am here if you need me okay. Don't be a stranger; you know that no matter what you always have a place working here with me."

"Thank you. Talk to you later Sam. Bye now."

As I hang up the phone, I feel like I am closing off and ending a chapter in my life and starting with a brand new one. I look around this shabby old house and it doesn't feel like home any more to me. Eric is my home now.

I go back into the kitchen carrying my breakfast plate and coffee mug, making a fresh cup I look around the kitchen taking a sip. I remember cooking with Gran which is when we really talked; we talked about anything and nothing, everything that was in my heart. She was warm and loving. Thinking back on my talks with her, the only wisdom I can ever remember her departing on me in abundance, as if she was drilling it into me was that when you love, love with your whole heart and fight for it. Never settle for anything less than what you really want. She always seemed so sad when she talked of love. I often wondered if she settled for my grandfather. She would tell me there are different kinds of love Sookie, when it is life altering that's the forever love. That is what Eric is to me life altering.

Shaking my head from this daze, I look around. I have much to do; I better get started. I spent the next several hours cleaning out the refrigerator, dusting, mopping and doing my laundry. When I finish the house is as clean as it has ever been.

I decide it is time that I start packing my clothing and personal items if I was going to be gone for nearly two months.

I sneak back into my bedroom and turn the lamp on beside the bed trying not to disturb Eric. I don't know if vampires can be awakened from their daytime slumber but I don't want to chance it.

I go over to my small closet. I don't own much seeing how most of the money I make goes to bills. I pull out the only bag I own to pack everything I am taking with me. It's a green army kind of duffle bag. I don't own any luggage because; well I never went anywhere to need it.

I grab a backpack and head into the bathroom to leave it there, after I shower I will throw my toiletries in it.

I return to my closet pulling out all of my sundresses and jeans, which I admit, are like seven dresses and four pairs of jeans not including the three pairs I took with me to Shreveport. I don't pull any work clothes out though, they can stay. I have a couple nice blouses but the rest are all tee shirts or sweaters. I fold everything neatly for the duffle bag. I move to the dresser pulling out my panties and bras making sure all my mated items go with us. I then go to my pajama drawer and there really wasn't much in there: a couple of baby doll jammies and some old cut up sweats and holey shirts. I decide I will leave the rest of every thing only taking the nice things with me.

I look at the clock to see that it is about three in the afternoon now. I guess I can take a long hot soak. I don't know where the day went exactly. I look in the mirror and notice that the ugly dark circles that were there when I left to see the sheriff are gone now. I turn on the water to let it warm up and dig out my vanilla bubble bath that matches my body wash. I so do not like competing scents. I fill the tub adding my bubble bath and slide down into the hot water. I roll a towel, stick it behind my head for a nice pillow, and let my eyes close. I stay in the bath until the water turns cold then stand to actually clean off and wash properly.

Once I finish up, I dry myself and throw on my robe. I dry all of my shower products and pack them into the backpack. I also make sure to pack my toothbrush and female items not knowing if I will have a chance to shop for any. I brush my hair and put on a light amount of makeup just some eyeliner and mascara. Once I am done with that, I go out into my room and put on my nice lavender thong and bra set and put on my robe again.

I have about an hour before Eric should wake so I lay back down next to him.

**EPOV**

I can smell her before I even open my eyes. The scent of vanilla and sunshine, my Sookie is in bed with me. I roll over to find her curled up into a tight little ball with her back to me. I lean in and place a gentle kiss to her neck pulling her robe down slightly so I can also place them on her shoulder. She gives me a contented sigh that puts a smile on my face.

She rolls over and nuzzles into my chest and I kiss the other side of her neck. God she smells incredible. "Hey beautiful girl it's time to wake up." She shakes her head at me saying, "No I don't want to, you feel so good." I chuckle lightly at her comment. She feels just as good to me. "Come on love, we have to get ready to go to New Orleans." She gives a nice little stretch reminding me of a kitten waking from its nap in the warm sunshine.

Before thinking about it, I lean down and kiss her lips tenderly with all the love I feel at this moment for her. They feel so warm and soft, she opens up to me and being that I really want to deepen the kiss, I do. I let my tongue explore her mouth and she exhales into my mouth causing a small growl to emit from the back of my throat. If we didn't need to get a move on, I would make love to her right here. I pull back from the kiss and she opens her eyes to me. I give her another peck on her lips and say, "I would love nothing more than to stay here in this bed with you but we must go and talk to the Queen."

"You are right Eric; I just don't know what to wear. I have never met a Queen before."

"You may wear whatever is comfortable for you. This is an informal audience."

Sookie gets up and puts on a beautiful lavender sundress. It really makes her tan stand out. She looks adorable. She goes into the bathroom I am assuming to straighten her hair and makeup.

"Sookie, love what is with the back pack and duffle bag?"

"Oh, that is what I am taking with me."

"You have no luggage?"

"I have never needed luggage before now. I have never been anywhere other than Shreveport and Bon Temps."

"Well when we go shopping for your things we will pick you up some luggage."

I must remember to make sure she gets to travel. If what the fairy says to be true, we need to travel anyways for our time away. I just don't know where that will be.

I throw on my clothes from last night and take Sookie's bags to the car.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yep."

"I need to stop by my house to pick up my overnight bag. Have you eaten yet?"

"Um I had breakfast."

I will need to watch her and make sure she eats at regular intervals. I have seen it with humans before. When humans get to hanging around vampires and taking vampire hours they forget to make sure they eat. I will not let her forget that she needs sustenance to maintain being healthy.

"When we get to my house, please make yourself something to eat." I say to her tenderly. I do not want her thinking I am upset with her.

"I will Eric honestly I got so busy cleaning and packing then I took a bath and just plain did not feel any hungry."

When we get to my house, I lead Sookie into the kitchen so she can fix herself something to eat. I run at vampire speed up to my room and pack a quick overnight bag. I do not know how long we will be gone, so I will just buy whatever I need.

I take a quick shower and put on a pair of black dress slacks and a lavender dress shirt to match my Sookie. I roll the sleeves to my elbows and leave the top two buttons undone.

As I am about to braid my hair. My phone rings; well I guess I will just leave it alone tonight.

"Northman."

"Northman this is Andre, the Queen has requested that you and your guest meet her at her royal residence rather than at the business suites."

"Very well Andre."

I am not sure why we are meeting at the royal residence rather than the official offices. I will need to stay aware of everything tonight. I know where all the exits are in the building as I have been to numerous events there. I go back down to the kitchen going over a mental list of what to tell the Queen and what to keep to ourselves, strategizing in my head what are our best options. Sookie has finished making a sandwich and is standing at the counter eating. She turns to me and her question takes me back for a minute.

"Eric, you have not taken any blood this evening; why is that? I have not even seen you drink a true blood."

"I am very old dear one. I do not need to feed every night. I can go weeks before I need to feed again. I also fed from you last night love." Her face heats with a blush so deep it is mind boggling for a moment and it brings her delicious aroma on very strong.

"Oh yeah I guess you did. Are you going to be feeding from others?" She asks fidgeting with her sandwich.

Ah, she is worried about me taking from others knowing that sex and feeding are closely related. I better squelch this shit now. I do not want her worried that I would defile our relationship with taking another other than her.

"Love, I will not be partaking from anyone other than you and not from you unless you wish. I can survive on synthetic for an indefinite amount of time." I want her to want me to feed from her. Just as I want to provide sustenance for her, I want her to want to provide my sustenance.

"Come dear we better get on the road; we have a long drive ahead of us."

**SPOV**

I want to know about his feeding habits. I don't want him having sex or feeding from another. Am I ready to make sure that he has all he will need from me? I wanted to offer him my neck but I fear his rejection of me. We have not said what we are to each other aside from the fact that we are indeed soul singers. What will I need to do to be able to be everything he wants and needs? I mean I don't really know that much about vampires just what I have read since they came out. But looking at him, I could not help but be relieved that he said he would not partake of another but does that also mean sex wise. We just barely did anything last night and he did not even get to have a release. Damn I am so confused over this matter.

He leads me out to his corvette and opens my door. I slip in still thinking about our conversation. How do I go about letting him know I want him to feed from me?

We pull away from his house and get on the road quickly. I have many thoughts running through my brain. Most of my thoughts have to do with the Viking god driving. I sneak a peek at him from the corner of my eye. He looks very relaxed and impeccably dressed to see the Queen. I love the fact that he was wearing black dress slacks and a lavender dress shirt to match my dress.

His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscular forearms; they alone are drool worthy. His long blond hair left flowing around his shoulders. His left arm is bent and kind of leaning on the door while his strong hand laid loosely on the steering wheel. His right hand lay on the center console.

He is sex personified. How will I ever be enough for him? I am so inexperienced that he will have to teach me everything. Maybe I could find a good book on the subject. Sex for dummies, or your first time what you need to know. Okay so probably not. I better get my mind out of the gutter for now.

"Eric what are we going to tell the Queen?"

**EPOV**

I take Sookie's hand in mine. The ache has been only marginally better since our first blood exchange but touching is like an instant balm to my soul. I am wondering if she still feels the ache as well. We will need to talk about this again soon.

I want to prepare Sookie for all of the things that I have learned about her but I can't tell her all of it because of her guardians. I will never let her be put in emotional turmoil over anything though. I want her to trust and accept me and by not telling her things, I am fearful that would ruin any feelings she may have for me. I am not sure how much I should tell her tonight.

"Sookie love there are some things I must share with you. Do you remember me telling you about my dream with a very powerful man?"

"Yes."

"Okay now how much do you know about the supernatural world?"

I need to know how much I need to explain to her. I really did not want to do this in the car but I am afraid that it will come up when we talk to the Queen especially if Niall has spoken to Sophie Ann.

"Well I know about vampires and shape shifters; my boss Sam is a shifter. He has told me there are werewolves but I have never met one."

"So you know about vampires, weres and shifters. They are all magical in their own right. On top of those magical creatures there is a world of magic out there: witches, fairies, demons, gods, goddesses, sprites, brownies, pixies yes even trolls most of these creatures. All have self contained magical powers well except the witches; they must learn to wield their magic."

I look over to see how Sookie is handling the new information I am giving her. It truly is a lot to take in for a human. She looks deep in thought so I turn my attention back to driving giving her time to absorb all I have said.

She has been quiet now for a while so I say to her. "Angel how are you doing over there?" She lets out a belly laugh that makes me smile. "What my dear caused that?"

"I was just thinking if there are demons are there angels too?" Ah, I see, how ironic. She is thinking of angels and demons and here I am calling her an angel. I guess that would make me her demon.

"Well angels would be the gods and goddesses. I really don't know how to explain it very well. I know that you have grown up with a Christian upbringing so you only believe in there being one true god. I guess you could say that God is the ruler and the gods and goddesses you hear about in your mythologies are his angels. He uses other gods and goddesses to reach people who would never believe in just one god."

"Okay I don't really want to go into a lot of god talk here. Eric I am more interested in what you were saying about magical beings. So fairies, sprites, and pixies they are all real not just made up stories?"

"All fairytales come from some form of truth Sookie."

She is handling this topic very well. I expected more of a fight out of her when it came to talking about gods. It is interesting she wants to focus on the magical part of things. She has wielded her own magic. I wonder if she is putting it together in her own way. My Sookie is very smart. I will tell her about Niall but I am not going to tell her that they are related. I fear at the moment that might be too much a shock to her emotional health. I will make sure that I am there with her when Niall tells her the truth about her heritage though.

"Love do you have any more questions for me? I would like to continue telling you what you need to know for tonight if not."

"I have questions but nothing as important as our conversation about tonight."

"Well the important man, I didn't just dream about him. He literally infiltrated my dreams to talk to me. He can do that because he is very magical. He is the prince of the fairies. Niall is his name; he wanted to make sure that what he said was said in a safe place no one could over hear him so he came to me in my dream state. He had some important information to give me. One of which was that we would need to be away, that we would need to talk to my Queen about our connection and she would guide us."

I tell her what I need to, then give her time to absorb and ask any questions she may have.

"Okay Eric so what are we to tell the Queen? What did he say to tell her?"

She is being very pragmatic about this. Looking at what needs to be focused on right now. I could not be more proud and allow a smile to cross my features.

"We are to tell only her about our connection; she will let me have some time off to understand what is going on with us." I look over to my Sookie and see a look of hurt there.

"What is it my beautiful girl?"

"You don't like being connected to me do you Eric?" What! How could she think that? Because I am an idiot, I keep referring to it as if it is a bad thing.

I pull over on the side of the highway unbuckle her and pull her into my lap. I put my finger under her chin so she will raise her face to me I want her to see into my eyes when I share with her what this means to me.

"Sookie I love being connected to you. I have waited for you for so long. I could not have asked the gods to make a more perfect mate for me. I love you, my beautiful sweet girl." I lean down and place a sweet loving kiss on her lips immediately. This was not the way I wanted to tell her of my love but I needed to make sure she knows before we are around any other vampires.

**Spov**

As soon as he broke the kiss, I knew it was my time to tell him I loved him too. I place my hand on his cheek and lock my eyes with his.

"Eric I love you so much. I did not know it was possible to love with your whole soul."

After my confession, he once again places the sweetest loving kiss on my lips but it held so much passion he left me breathless.

**EPOV**

She loves me too. I am so overjoyed right now. I place my three kisses to her forehead, "Oh my beautiful girl how I love you. I am so proud that you have chosen to love me."

"Of course MY Viking how could I not?" Her Viking, I like how that sounds.

"We need to get back on the road little one." She looks up at me from under her lashes and gives a little pout that makes her look adorable.

"Okay." she says.

I let her crawl back into her seat and don't put the car into gear until she is safely belted in.

The ride to the Queen's compound went by quickly with Sookie and I holding hands or touching in some way the whole time. We didn't really talk much, mostly listened to the radio letting our love surround us. It will be a while before we are alone tonight.

**SPOV**

Pulling up to the Queen's compound I notice that there are miles and miles of ornately decorated wrought iron fencing. We come to a stop at the gates that hold a decorative large S.L. In the center, the two gates meet. On the left side of the gate is a guardhouse. The guard comes out and looks over Eric's car walking completely around it, sniffing at the tires as he goes by them.

I look to Eric slightly confused at this. All he says is, "were" and gives my hands a gentle reassuring squeeze. The guard finally gets back to the driver's side and peers in at Eric and myself. "Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse." The guard nods his head raises his arm to the other guard that I never noticed in the guardhouse; the gates then start to open.

As the gate opened, I took in the beautiful drive. It looked like it went on for miles. Both sides of the paved drive were lined with huge oak trees. Looking up at them through the front window they appeared to be gracefully intertwined to make a canopy over the drive. It was a spectacular sight. The driveway up to the house must have been at least a mile or two.

As we pulled out of the trees, the big plantation house came into view. It literally took my breath away. It was white with black shutters on every window. Large columns made it seem huge. The second story had more ornate wrought iron railing on the balconies. They seemed more delicate somehow. The whole house is romantic in a southern plantation way.

Eric follows the drive as it curves away from the house. My eyes are still trying to take in all of the beauty around me though. He pulls to a stop in front of a very large garage. It must hold at least ten cars; it is the biggest garage I have ever seen.

I look over to him with the knowledge that he loves me and it makes my heart flutter in my chest. I am still very afraid though of what his Queen might say to us. Do we really need to go some place to learn about being soul singers? Now my brain is working on how this fairy prince knows that we will need to go away. And the fact is that this prince person apparently has talked to the Queen. Yeah I may be blonde but I am not stupid so they know each other and they know about soul singer connections. The question begs to be asked, then what do they know exactly?

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I realize that Eric has already gotten out of the car and has opened my door with his hand waiting for me to take it. The minute my hand touches his the strong electrical current is once again there, reminding me that my body is now so connected to his that it would destroy me not to be near him. I look up into his eyes hoping to see if his emotions mirror my own. There on his face is all I need to know that they do; with a smile that reaches right up into his beautiful eyes, they reflect love back at me.

"Come on love; let us meet the Queen so we have some time alone before dawn."

I raise myself out of the car reach up on my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his jaw. He closes the car door, wraps his strong arm around my waist, and leads me back up the driveway towards the front of the house. Surrounding the house are beautiful rose bushes. My Gran would have loved to have those growing on our property. As we reach the house, there is a paved path off the driveway towards the steps that take us to a beautiful wrap around porch. Eric places his hand at the small of my back and leads me up the three steps right to the very large double doors that open as we reach them.

Standing in the entry way is a male vampire. He is shorter than Eric is although taller than me, dark eyes and black hair. I take a step back into Eric. He again wraps his arm around my waist in a comforting manner.

"Northman."

"Andre."

The man moves aside to let us in. I feel Eric's breath on my neck as he says, "You have nothing to fear here with me dear, I will not leave your side."

I want to relax but am still fearful. I take a step into the house and Eric is right there with me. The vampire beckons us to follow him, which we do. I am too nervous to really enjoy the beauty of the house. I can tell you that it has nice hardwood floors and the walls are creamy beige. The furniture appeared old in the foyer.

I look up to Eric. He is looking straight ahead with no sign of fear or any other emotion on his face. I again press myself back into the palm of his hand and feel him make a small circle with his thumb. We walk into the parlor and sitting on a deep red settee is a stunning women. I look to Eric; he is bowing from the chest down. He says "Your Majesty." I give her a little curtsey, not sure what is appropriate for me being human.

"Come, come Eric we have much to discuss tonight." She says as she motions for us to have a seat on the settee across from her. "Sookie you are a beauty aren't you?" I could feel my face heat with the blush that was spreading across it.

"Yes she is." Eric says looking down at me.

I look up to see nothing but love and devotion in Eric's face. I lean into him feeling safe once again. He leads me over to sit and once he does, he brings me in close to his side with his arm still wrapped around me. I am quite grateful. Without his touch I would be shaking like a leaf on a windy day in the fall.

"So first we will talk area business then we will move on to the two of you. Yes."

Eric nodded his head.

**EPOV**

Walking up to the house, I could feel the tension rolling off of my love. I do not know if she is nervous because she is meeting the Queen or because she will be in a house full of vampires. I pull her in close to me to make sure she can feel me and hopefully our connection will calm her. Once we are at the door and it opens with Andre standing there her heart rate sped up and I could smell a trace amount of fear. Once I greet Andre, I lean down and let my love know she is safe and I won't leave her side. We follow him into where Sophie is and take a seat.

She begins with stating we will talk area business. I cannot refuse my Queen although my main goal being here is to clear time for Sookie and I to be together unhindered from dealing with vampire politics. There really shouldn't be that much for us to go over anyways.

"Sookie would you like to go and look around while we take care of the tediousness that our dear sheriff and I need to deal with?"

I looked down at my beautiful girl and could see the fear rising in her eyes. I could not allow even my Queen to dismiss her and send her out of the room after I had already told her I would not leave her side. I am going to have to rely on her being sympathetic to our connection. I do not know if this will work or not though vampires do not care about human emotions or pain. Shit this is so not going the way I fucking wanted it to go.

"Your majesty if it pleases you, due to our new connection we can not be separated. We need to be in constant contact with each other." No need for her to know that I don't trust her or that sending Sookie out of the room would cause us both nothing but pain and anxiousness.

"Very well Sheriff. Sookie, since the Sheriff is your mate I will trust his discernment in this matter. I however need to warn you that what is being said here between us goes no further. Are we understood?" She so did not just fucking threaten her…

"Yes, your Majesty I understand. I am not to repeat what is spoken of between the two of you."

"Very well then, shall we proceed?" I give her a nod in acquiescence.

"Rasul has reached your area then, yes? And he has shared with you his mission there?"

"Yes, at the moment and for the next month Compton will not be leaving his house. He is being punished for not checking in for a month in my area."

"Good that will give Rasul time to evaluate him in regards to the matters here in New Orleans. He will be gathering any information on Compton that he can find and if he is involved he will be put to his final death." I nod in agreement with her. If it can be proven that, he had anything to do with those deaths I will not have to worry about him in regards to what is mine.

"Now onto more important things, you and your mate here will be needing quite a bit of time off so I will let you chose who will handle the interim position while you are away."

"I will have my child, Pam, take care of the area. She is well versed in all dealings and she will refer any decisions of punishments that need to be dealt with to you. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes that should be acceptable. I have had enough talk of business. Now do share with me all about this connection between the two of you."

I look over to Sookie who has been very quiet through all of our business. She gives me a small nervous smile. I tighten my arm slightly to hold her closer. I do not like that she seems so afraid. I want her to know that I will be there to protect her. Nothing and NO ONE will dare to hurt her.

"What exactly would you want to know? I am not sure we can even answer your questions. I thought for sure you would know more about this than we would."

"Well yes I know some about it. I have never been witness to it. I have heard all of the myths of course. For tonight why don't we just cover the initial meeting. I am quite curious how the connection happened."

"For tonight, that insinuates we will be staying longer than a night." Sookie says with a tremble to her delicate southern drawl. I give her a reassuring squeeze. I cannot tell her anything at the moment but I have the feeling we will be here for a few days.

"Oh my dear, I am frightening you. It is not my intention to scare you. We have much to talk about and I will be making all your travel arrangements but it will take me some time. In the mean time we shall get to know each other better, our little southern jewel."

Sookie looks up to me and I smile down at her and place three pecks on her forehead to once again try and reassure her that she is safe here.

"Why don't I let Sookie tell you her side of the initial meeting?" I get nods from both women present.

"Well your Majesty I made an appointment to seek help from the area Sheriff about a vampire that was, um to put it in human terms, stalking me."

"First since we are going to be getting to know each other, why don't you just call me Sophie-Ann? Now which vampire has taken it upon themselves to stalk you?"

"William Compton Ma'am"

"Eric, we will need to discuss this infraction. How did you meet Mr. Compton dear?"

"Well he moved in across the cemetery from me a little over a month ago. At first he was a nice gentleman, then he got a little eager always asking me out. When I rebuffed his advances he started to leave gifts that were unwanted and so I returned them to him without having to see him. Then the notes started. At first they just were begging me to go out with him, then they started to get threatening. So I took it to our local Sheriff."

My Sookie looks up to me and smiles that loving smile at me.

"Well it looks like we have more to talk about than just your singer connection then. We will put off talking about the connection until tomorrow then. Tonight I will be sharing some things with you my dear belle. They are most disturbing things my dear."

What is my Queen up to now? I have a feeling tonight is going to be most distressing for my Sookie.

"Sookie did Mr. Compton act familiar with you as if he knew you?"

Okay now what the fuck is Sophie up to? What could she know that I do not?

"Not especially no."

"I was hoping to not have to really delve to deep into this tonight but I think we better speak of it now rather than later. Sookie dear, your cousin Hadley well she and I met several years ago. She was on drugs when I came to her rescue. One night my brother Andre and I were out hunting and we came across this man beating a women in an alley off of the quarter so I brought the young women home and cared for her.

We fell in love during the process and when she begged me to turn her so she would not age I did. About a month ago, she and one of my women guards were out of the house for the night and she never returned to me. I felt her death dear. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you that your dear cousin, my love, is finally dead."

**Spov**

It is so much to take in. I can hear them both speaking to me but I am so wrapped in my own thoughts I just don't think I can answer them.

My cousin Hadley was a vampire and is finally dead. Oh my stars. I am truly all alone now. I feel a tear slip down my face. Was there a service for her? How long was she a vampire? Why did she not contact us? I think I have had all I can take. I feel darkness start to take over my vision and I let it come.

**Epov**

I look to the Queen. Her child was Sookie's cousin. When I look back to my heart, I can see she is going out. I quickly scoop her into my arms as she passes out. I check her heartbeat. It is normal she has just had so many things to deal with tonight.

"You believe Compton killed Hadley and Felicia and then came to find Sookie don't you?"

"Yes. I just don't know why he would be interested in a human, or why he killed Hadley and Felicia. We are looking into all of his holdings and trying to get into his computer, which is why I sent Rasul up to you. I had no knowledge of you and your singer at the time."

"If it pleases you I would like to take Sookie to our room and get her settled for the night. We can discuss this tomorrow night."

"Yes of course I have you in a light tight room on the third floor. It has a fully stocked kitchenette in it. Andre could you please show Eric where he and Miss Stackhouse will be staying?"

I get up, with my love in my arms, and carry her to our room placing her on the king size bed. I go over and heat myself a true blood. I turn to Andre. I will want to change the code on the door just to be safe I tell him. He nods his head and we walk back to the door. He enters the information in to change the codes as he walks away I type in the new code that only Sookie and I will know.

What the fuck does Compton know? Can he be aware that Sookie is telepathic? Maybe he was trying to score points with the Queen, No he would not have killed Hadley. Did Hadley willingly tell him about Sookie? Fuck, I want some goddamn answers like fucking yesterday. What was he planning on doing to Sookie? That must have been why he was trying to court her favor, he must not have known that she has no family left. Thank fuck for that. I pull out my cell phone to check in with my child.

"Pamela all is well?"

"Eric all is well; Rasul is using the accountant's office until I can get him set up into a house. How is the little woman doing?"

"Not too well right now, Pam. Compton knew of her before he got to Bon Temps. I don't know what he wanted with her but I will not tolerate any fucking games from him. I want in his computer; do we understand each other on this."

"Yes Master" Good she understands that I am not to be toyed with at the moment.

"Now dear child, Sookie and I will be in New Orleans for a time then we will be traveling to get a better understanding of this connection. I want you to make sure that Dr. Ludwig will be able to get a hold of me if she can. Last evening there was a new development in our connection. Right now I do not have time to get into it but let her know I will be calling her."

"Yes Eric I will pass the message along. What of area business who shall be looking after that?"

"Well that would be you Pamela. You are who I trust in these matters. It has been okayed through the Queen with you deferring any punishments to her. I will notify you on where I am going to be and have you send some of my things when we get there."

"Very well Eric."

"Good bye Pam I will call and check in."

After I finish my phone call, I go back into the bedroom, kick off my shoes, undress, crawl onto the bed, and lay out beside my Sookie. Stroking her cheek with the back of my hand, I cannot help myself; she is so beautiful. I lean over to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm Eric?"

"Yes love?"

"I am sorry. How long have I been out?" I look to the bedside table noticing it is going on two am.

"A little over an hour love. How are you doing?"

"I don't really know. I- I -I Oh Eric she was the last."

"I know love but you are not alone any more. You have me now and you will never be alone again." She nods her head telling me that she knows I will never leave her. It makes me proud that she trusts me in this.

"Let me hold you my beautiful girl. We will talk of these things tomorrow."

I lean down once more and kiss her soft supple lips. They mold to mine so perfectly like they were made just to be kissing me. I pull away from her lips and kiss over to her ear and whisper to her, "Let me love you Sookie."

She turns her head and places a kiss on my jaw. I reach around her and unzip her dress then pull it down her slender body, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. I reach down and pull each shoe off dropping it with the dress. I am just sitting there stunned again by her beauty. She is a goddess on display in just her bra and thong. My heart swells with love knowing I will be her first and only lover.

I go in again for another kiss. This time I swipe my tongue along slowly over her bottom lip asking her for entrance. I am being careful not to nick her lip with my fully extended fangs. Tonight will be slow and passion filled. This will be the first of our couplings and with everything she has been through she needs to be treated with a tender touch. In time, I will show her how to release her wilder side.

I lie down to the side of her, kissing her face, down her collar bone, running my right palm over her breast and can feel her perfect nipple pebble under my cool touch. I lean down and suck her right nipple through her bra, which earns a nice moan in the process. I begin kneading her breasts; they are magnificent. I let her breast go and reach behind her with a quick snap of my fingers the hook releases. I straddle her right leg and run both of my hands up each of her arms to her soft shoulders, taking the straps and slowly lowering them to release her bountiful chest.

"You are so beautiful my love." I croon to her in a soft and hopefully sexy voice. I can feel her blush from above her. How it heats her skin is just delightful. I think I rather like the pink in her cheeks.

My sexy voice must have worked because she takes the initiative reaching up and winding my hair into her hands pulling slightly while pulling me to her lips for another deep passionate kiss, which I give to her freely. I allow her to pull me down on top of her keeping most of my weight on my knees and forearms. I break our kiss and begin trailing loving open mouth kisses down her jaw to her neck sucking just a bit at the spot behind her ear.

"Oh god Eric."

I lick my way down to her collarbone and give a little nip not enough to break the skin but a sensual feeling nonetheless before I am again aiming my attentions on her beautiful mounds sucking her right nipple a little harder than I did before to see what reaction I get. I let my hand wander down her side and across her hipbone with a soft touch until I reach her pussy. Even covered I can feel how wet she is for me. I smile a bit at how responsive she is to my touch. I cup her pussy a little harder and rub her through her panties using my fingers to run down to where her lips come together.

She opens her legs wider for me panting the whole time. By the gods, how I want to bury myself deep inside her. When she moans please, I rip away her thong leaving her bare. Kissing my way down her stomach and across her hips to her pubic bone, I run my fingers through her lips to collect her juices.

"Look at me love." I tell her just before I put my fingers into my mouth to suck them clean. When I taste her, I let a groan of my own go. She tastes like nothing I have ever had before. My cock is rock solid now but I need to prepare her for my size. I get to her pussy and lap at her hole sticking my tongue into her to get as much of her as I can.

I lay my left forearm over her hips to keep her down on the bed. She is squirming wanting me to go deeper in but I resist and lick her clit with my tongue flat at first. I narrow my tongue onto her bundle of nerves and gently push in two fingers into her, not deep at first but I can feel she is getting wetter with every push.

"OH god Eric more!" OH yes my Sookie will be a hellcat…

I thrust my fingers in a little deeper and can feel her barrier. I pull my fingers out and prick them with my fangs. This will not hurt as much as if I was to take it from her with my dick. She looks down at me and I whisper to her, "This will pinch my love but it will feel better in just a moment."

I let the blood bead up on my finger tips and push into her as deep as I can and push through hitting her cervix. She lets a little noise escape her because of the pain. I rub my blood all over inside to help heal it quicker. I go back to licking her clit trying to bring her back to the aroused state she was just in, backing my fingers out to a comfortable depth.

I start to move them in and out slowly she gives her hips a little wiggle to let me know she is enjoying my hand. She tries to move her hips up and down on my fingers. I can feel her walls tightening so I curve my fingers and feel the rough spot right behind her clit. I rub my fingers a little harder into it pulling slightly and suck her clit in my mouth and using my tongue when I feel her just about to go over the edge I add a third finger and begin to thrust a bit harder.

"OH god yes, yes, yes!" I pull my fingers out and lap at the juices that she is giving me.

"Eric please, please." She does not need to beg me. I shred my boxers off me and crawl back up her body kissing her on the way up. When I get to her mouth I give her a deep kiss knowing she is tasting her own juices. I line my dick up with her and push in slowly knowing that even though she no longer has a barrier my size will be a bit uncomfortable so I cannot just thrust all the way in.

"Sookie, you are so tight and wet for me, aren't you my beautiful girl?" She doesn't say anything but brings her arms up and under my arms and clamps down on my shoulders, her nails digging in just enough to leave impressions. Oh it feels good. I am just about to the hilt and jerk just enough so that I am as deep as I can get at this angle. She lets out a sigh for me. Oh yes she was made for me. I start to move slowly pulling out a couple of inches and pushing in a little bit harder.

"Oh god Eric yes." She tightens her hands again letting me know she is ready for a bit more. I move out a bit more this time about half way and thrust a bit harder going a bit deeper than before. She feels so good.

"You like that my Sookie don't you?" I keep this up half out then deeper thrust. On the thrust back in my Sookie starts meeting me thrust for thrust. Wrapping her legs around my waist so I pull out till just the head of my dick is in her and shove back in harder. She lets out a strangled groan of pleasure.

"Fuck Sookie, you feel so good baby. Cum for me love I want to feel you milk my cock." I pick up the pace and start fucking her harder. Just as I feel her about to cum I sink my fangs into her tit and draw deeply. That does it; she lets out a scream of pleasure "ERIC OH FUCK!"

Her pussy begins to pulsate around my dick so I let my release and her tit go and call out for her, "Oh fuck SOOOKKIEEE."

I slow my thrust down and let us ride out the after shocks together kissing her neck as I do. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips, still fully sheathed in her. "I love you my angel."

"I love you too Eric."

I pull out of her, get up, and go to the en suite I get a washcloth and run it under warm water to use to clean her. As I place the cloth on her pussy, she lets out a breathy sigh. Next time I will clean her myself. We will taste great together I know it. I throw the cloth onto the floor and crawl into bed beside her.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Oh I am so far beyond alright. Will it always be like this?"

"Yes and better when we learn what you like." I look down at her and give a wiggle of my eyebrows. She laughs a little and with that I know that I have done a good job at taking away her pain for the night.

"Love it is almost dawn you should get some sleep. Please do not leave our suite tomorrow. Nothing should happen but I would feel better knowing no one can get to you. Until we figure out what Compton knows and who else knows about you I would like to keep you close."

"Alright Eric. I love you my Viking."

"And I you dear one."

I am up long enough to hold her until her breathing evens out and she is in a deep sleep. I write her a little note for the morning and let the dawn pull me into my daytime rest.

* * *

**You know what to do know it that little button and tell me what ya think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I forgot to put a disclaimer I do not own southern vampire mysteries Mrs. harris does if I owned them Sookie would have ended up with Eric. I do own the idea for this story and some of the characters and places that reside in my imagination.**

**Sophie Ann's pov.**

I watched as Eric gently picked up the young girl and carried her lovingly out of the room. He is trying to hide how much he cares for her that will be impossible as they grow closer together. No one including myself would ever believe that the big Viking has an Achilles heel He is going to have to work harder to hide it. Although I may have just picked up on it since I do know about what these two are doing and who they are. But his soft side for her can be read in his whole demeanor when he looks at her. The protectiveness he exudes for her even to his queen was most impressive.

"Andre, could you just feel the power from that beautiful young one?"

I turn to look at my brother with all the hope in my eyes that my time for all this drama is coming to an end.

"Yes My Queen, she will be most useful to the Viking if he is to be a leader."

Andre didn't seem to notice what I had about the pair. He thinks I am handing my kingdom over to the Viking with the young one as his consort. Oh Andre how I wish I could share more with him.

His tone was solemn as he answered his eyes looked at me with regret and betrayal.

"Oh Andre, do not be like that. I have told you that this day would come. I am done with all the politics of being the queen. Now my dear brother we shall have a quiet simple life. And Louisiana as close to home as it has become is not our home. I am ready to go home for good. Those two will be what is needed here with all the change that is to come to our world."

I get up and go to my dear brother. Placing my hand on his face with all the love I feel for him.

"We shall be free now. We can go home and heal our hearts and soul from all the losses being in our positions has created."

I am thinking of my Hadley and the love she gave to me and how I loved her. I need to be away from here. There is nothing here but memories of my love.

He takes my hand from his face kisses my inside wrist and looks deep into my eyes.

"I am sorry my queen. I was unaware you were so un-happy."

"Oh Andre, being queen has been wonderful." I laugh softly as I continue.

"Although being queen does make you tired. So much rests on me and my decisions and now it is time to hand the kingdom off to new fresh strong leaders."

He removes his hands from me. Bows his head low cutting off eye contact and says, "Whatever the queen wishes."

I nod as he looks up at me. "I am going to retire to my suite for the rest of the night Andre. There is much to do for our guests, please make sure that the servants are at their disposal and anything the young one would need is taken care of. What rooms have you put them in?"

"I have given them Hadley's old human suite. I thought it would suit the human girl."

I again nod my head at him as I feel dampness running down my check. I wipe away my bloody tears try to smile at him through my pain and reply "Yes I am sure that suite will suit their needs." My voice sounds steady although my insides ache for my new child and my love.

The memory of Hadley as a human hits me I miss the softness and warmth of her skin. Maybe if I had left her human she would still be with me.

Remembering Andre is still with me. I whisper "Good Night Andre." I know that he heard me and walk out of the room while my memories of Hadley replay through my mind.

_My love I shall mourn you for eternity. _

I head across the house to continue my mourning in the suites that we shared after her turning. Everything is so painful here without her.

**Bill's Pov. **

I slide my cock into her warm wet mouth not caring about her reaction to my movements.

"Relax your throat" I tell her as I push myself as deep into her mouth and throat as I can. She gags but what do I care she is here to please me. I push my dick in deeper as I hold the back of her head again she gags.

"If you can't handle my cock in your mouth slut then you won't get it anywhere else." I turn her head towards the other women spread out on the bed. "See her over there stroking her wet pussy she wants my cock. Now open up and no fucking gagging."

She opens her mouth and I push in again this time a bit rougher she fights her gag reflex this time and does much better.

"Yes that's it suck my cock and I will fuck you like you want."

"Your pussy is dripping for me isn't it?" I question her and then shove my dick in further feeling it slide down her throat before she can answer me. My grip in her hair is tight and this time there is no gag.

"That's it relax your throat and let me fuck your face like I am going to fuck your pussy."

I look to the other woman lying there on the bed legs spread as she is pumping her fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

"You, did I tell you that you could finger your cunt?"

She stops and looks at me with wild eyes. I continue to plunge my cock into this red heads face. Help her to relax so I can fuck her throat properly." I order as she comes over and lies under her friend. She begins to lap at the juices dripping down her friends' thighs.

"that's it see how much she is enjoying me fucking her face?" I question, as I begin to pump into her mouth slightly faster.

I wish I had the others of my nest here to enjoy these two; they are most willing to do what I say, well with a little glamour that is. But I don't care if they enjoy themselves or not. I don't care if I kill them while fucking them they are just blood bags to me anyways.

As I continue to pound my cock down her throat I am interrupted by my cell phone ringing. My first inclination is to ignore it and continue to abuse my slaves as I see fit. But knowing it must be someone of importance and that if they are calling this specific cell number it is important indeed.

I release my hold on her hair and roughly pull my cock from her mouth She whimpers "continue with each other until I return" I gruffly say a little pissed that I am interrupted I have much planned for these two tonight. This past week I have been going easy on them.

"What?" I say into the receiver with a growl to my voice.

I hear a stutter before I hear a human voice say, "Master has requested a report from you?" I huff into the line "fine, I grumble at this putrid little voice. "Transfer me now then; I have much to do here."

I hear a click on the line then a soft voice comes over the line. "Do you know who is in the estate as we speak?"

"How would I know I am not there?" I question softening my voice to not sound so disobedient. This person is my only source of Intel and I know I must tread lightly when speaking or I will not be kept informed of the goings on there.

"Have you read any of the documents I have sent you?"

"Yes" I answer.

"I have moved all the auction information onto coded sites; I made sure that nothing I have done can be traced to either of us. Now are you going to tell me who is there?"

"Our package is here at this very moment with her protector and Sophie Ann is just bursting at the seams to help them any way she can. If I am reading her actions correctly this is what she has been waiting on for the last 200 years I thought you had taken care of the girl?"

"No, I just arrived and she had already taken up with the Viking. I had made contact but she was very resistant stubborn human."

"Are you that dense? She isn't human! How many times did I tell you that? We must come up with a way to quickly dispatch of the Viking if we are to accomplish our goals."

"I can't do anything as of yet but I will contact the bidders and close out the Auction and progress as rapidly as I can."

"Very well, I will try to keep you informed of what is progressing here. We do not have much time in this matter. If these two are what I think they are we may already be too late." He says to me.

"Andre they have barely taken up with each other I doubt we are too late. I reply back to him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND how this could destroy life as we know it? All the plans and Scheming we have done for the last hundred years could be ruined if this progresses. I have seen them with my own two eyes we must separate them. I will do all I can to insure that I get him away from her. You must dodge the queen's little blood hound she sent down there to spy on you. I have given you all the information on how to maneuver around him. Do as you are told or our way of life will not survive this. I expect a call in three days that is your new fucking deadline. Do you understand?" I had never heard this soft spoken person be so belligerent in his speaking or so agitated.

I stare at the wall across from me, three days. I am given three days to make sure plans that have been in the making for a hundred years come together.

"I understand my role. I will begin tonight." I hang up without an answer in reply to my last comment. I click the end button on the call and immediately hit speed dial 1.

"Well I have been waiting on this call." I hear when the phone is picked up. The gravelly voice says into the line. I can feel my emotions rise. I do not like this man there is something so ruthless about him.

"I take it I am the winner?" I hear the question and cringe at the fact that Yes indeed this person is the winner by default.

"Yes I will tell you where you can pick up your package in three days. You better be ready for this specific prize within 72 hours Money must be transferred within the next 48 hours." I respond, why my maker wanted this person to acquire such a gift is beyond me.

"So you have my winnings there now, I will send Quinn to retrieve it tomorrow and once it is in his care I will transfer the funds."

"That is not possible my brother will be bringing the package to me and I will hand deliver once the money has been sent to the account we agreed upon." He is making this more difficult than I have time for.

I hope she knows what she was doing by picking him as the winner. I always wondered of her fascination with this vampire, he is not very trustworthy, how he became king over three states no one knew. No one owns more land than him. Nevada, California and Arizona all waste land but he has made it a wealthy tri- zone and he is very powerful.

The auction was already won before anyone else bid on it. I don't understand her reasoning but I do as she tells me.

**Spov**

As I started to come back to consciousness something was definitely different I could feel skin to skin contact not just arms and legs no, full body contact. My body heated with my blush as the memories of why I was naked and why I can feel Eric's skin pressed on my own. Oh my! I can't believe I am blushing over this. I let my mind wonder back to last night and how perfect it was. Eric was so tender with me yet I can't help how turned on I was by his talking to me. _Whoa! Who would have thought? _

My stomach growling at me as if I hadn't eaten in a month made the decision for me that I needed to get out of this bed. I guess that's because I have only eaten one meal a day for the last couple of days. I usually try to eat three to six small meals a day you know to stay healthy and all. I had promised Eric I would not leave our suite until he rose for the day. I just hope that there is something here in the suite that would tide me over until I can have a decent meal.

I turn my head and kiss Eric's expansive chest making me think of doing this to him while he is awake. _Ok, I really need to get out of this bed before my mind drifts to those places I have only ever read about before._

I give him a quick peck before I wiggle myself free from under his arm. The pain from not touching is so much stronger then it was before we made love. But I have a pressing need to attend to just now. I look around the room before I get out of bed trying to find something to put on. I know it is silly to be embarrassed about running around naked in front of him, especially while he is down for the day, but I have never slept naked before last night. Even if I had slept naked at home I would have at least had my robe to throw on. I stupidly forgot to pack that one little piece of comfort. I can feel the heat on my cheeks from embarrassment again. I roll my eyes at myself thinking _Get it together Sookie no one is here but you. _

I take a look around the room I don't see our bags anywhere and I am assuming that they have probably not been brought up to our suite a lot happened last night in the short time we spoke to the queen. I will have to look around when I am finished taking care of my needs. I do not want to have to put my dress back on for the day.

I get out of bed the pain is almost crippling but I am driven by my human needs and so I hurry over to the bathroom still embarrassed about being naked. When I open the door I let out a small gasp. This room is huge I have never seen anything like it in real life; it is the size of the whole first floor of my little house. Straight in front of the door is a huge vanity, two sinks his and hers. At the end of the vanity is a women's dressing table it looks to be very old and maybe French design not that I would really have a clue except from all the reading I do. It is white with gold trim a tri fold mirror sitting on top. On one side sits a crystal and gold lamp and more makeup than I have ever seen it looks to be expensive and unused too. Is that really for guests?

Next to the dressing table is a white shelving unit which also looks of a French design but more modern like. On the top two shelves it holds cream colored towels and baskets. I could tell from here that the baskets hold sea sponges, puffy sponges and shower gloves. The next two shelves look like they hold every kind of body wash, shower gel and lotion that any guest could ever ask for. Under the forth shelf was a chrome looking bar with tiny holes in it and off to the side was a switch. It must be a heated towel rack. Wow! I have never seen one of those before. Then there is a clear glass wall, and then glass shower doors which were also clear so you could look right in to the shower, anyone who walks in would see through it clearly. From here, I could see that it has a bench seat in the front and back where the walls are. It has a multitude of showerheads; they look as if you can angle them to hit your body in certain spots. _Oh those could be fun_. Moving beside the shower on the far wall before the bathtub is a small stand that looks to be made to fit there. The top of the table holds bottles and bottles of what I am guessing would be bubble bath in more aromas than I think I have ever seen before. Then you come to this enormous tub which sat in the corner but at the same time taking over that area of the room. It looks like it could fit four or six people in it, maybe my big tall Viking and me if I am lucky. We will definitely have to check to see if we have time to use that. _Oh my where did those thoughts come from_.

Getting back to the room, you come to the wall that the door is on there is a nice gold chaise lounge, why it is in the bathroom I cannot even fathom but oh well, must be a French thing seeing how most of the furniture looks that way.

I still cannot see a toilet so I step into the room and peek behind the door and there is another door so I quickly step in and open it. Bingo! Finally found what I need the most at this moment. I hurry in to the little room that has a toilet and a bidet. I had never seen one before it was really strange to see one sitting there. I take care of my business forgoing the use of said bidet though. I wash my hands and hurry out to the bedroom. All I really want to do is crawl back into bed with Eric and touch him to stop this pain but I scoop up Eric's shirt and put it on bringing the collar up to my nose he smells so good. I look around again, I may have to go without underwear I can't seem to find them.

I need to figure out what time it is. And see if there is any food in the suite. I open the door from the bedroom slightly I don't really know what is on the other side seeing how I was passed out before Eric brought me up to our room. The thought of just going out into another room without Eric brings a new pain to my chest. I wonder if not touching him will always cause this ache inside me. I wonder if he feels it too. He truly is all I have left in the world if I was to ever be without him I do not think I would make it. I shake my head and think to myself _stop Sookie you have been on your own a long time, you have only known him what three days and now you can't live without him. _

Which brought on a whole new set of thoughts, my cousin Hadley had been a vampire living here in this very house and is now dead, well finally dead? I literally have no family left. I mean I hadn't spoken to her in such a long time but at least I believed she was out there somewhere and I wasn't all alone in the world. I wonder if she has a gravesite. Do vampires even have gravesites for the finally dead? I guess I can ask Eric when he is up. With that thought I give out a little breath and go through the door closing it quietly behind me. OH another pain to my chest at being separated from him I give my chest a rub and breathe out slowly.

I look up and I find myself in what looks like a studio apartment. There is a small kitchen area with a small dining table off to the side near windows that I can see through but no sun light seems to be coming in. It is dimly lit by a couple of lamps on either side of the gold couch. Everything seems to match the bathroom gold and white. The carpeting is plush and white while all the furniture is white and gold as well. It is a very feminine room. There is a huge TV mounted on the wall that the bedroom door is on.

There seems to be only two other doors in the room, the double doors I am guessing lead out to the rest of the house, so I take a peek behind the other door. It's actually just a coat closet that has cedar hangers and nothing else in it.

I walk behind the counter that breaks up the living room from the kitchen area. There is a refrigerator on the back wall and even a small four burner gas stove under the cabinets. I turned around to see that on the island counter there is a sink. Beside the sink is a note with my name on it. I guess that it must be from Eric.

Before I read my note I need some coffee. I look back to the counter area that has the stove and see that there is a coffee maker on the counter and a microwave above the stove. I notice the time wow I did sleep late it is already going on four o'clock. I guess I better hurry if I want to be back in the room before Eric wakes up. I dig through the cabinets but can't seem to find any filters. Err, this is not boding well for me I open up the coffee maker to see that it has one of those brass filters already in it. So I open the cabinet above the coffee pot and find mugs now I just need to figure out where a vampire would store coffee. I open the pantry door on the other side of the refrigerator to find a new bag of ground star bucks coffee morning blend and can't help but laugh. Who would have thought a vampire would think to store coffee in a vampire suite. Okay maybe it's not so funny and I am just completely losing my mind.

I set up the coffee pot and open the fridge it is stocked better than mine at home. Fresh fruits and vegetables, eggs, bread, milk, butter I open the small door to the freezer and am happy to see that it actually has meat in it.

Wow! I am really impressed. I wonder if they did this for me or if they keep it well stocked all the time. That gets me to thinking I don't know how long we will be here. I don't know if I should be afraid or not. I know my dreams tell me to trust Eric and have faith in him to protect me, but protect me from what? This is all so confusing and overwhelming._ Okay Sookie get a grip or you're going to cause yourself to have a major freak out_.

Bringing myself back to the moment I look in the bottom cabinets beside the stove and pull out an omelet pan and make myself a two egg cheese omelet. Nothing fancy, I want to get back to the room with Eric. The urge to be near him and touch him seems to intensify the longer out of sight he is. I keep glancing over to the door like he should be walking out to join me at any moment.

I sit down with my breakfast and coffee and open my note the first line brings a smile to my face. He is definitely a charmer.

_Good Morning My Angel,_

The thought of him calling me his Angel makes my heart do flips. Damn who knew that things like this can actually happen, I mean I have read about this kind of thing in those romance novels but never in my life did I think it could or even would happen to me. Focus I need to focus

_Good Morning My Angel,_

_Let me start by saying last night was absolutely incredible for me. I have never known love in all my years walking this earth. But last night I could feel it running between us. You are my entire world Sookie; know that I will always take care of you. _

_Now if you have gotten this note I am sure you will find that the kitchenette has been fully stocked for you. If there is anything you are in need of we will go out and get it tonight when I arise._

_I have reset the entrance code so no one can get in with us. We are completely safe here._

_Our bags have been unpacked into the closet in the bedroom. _Well at least I will have something to put on other than my dress.

_Please eat well, relax and enjoy the room we will have much to discuss when I arise and we are to speak with Sophie Ann tonight. I do believe we will be discussing William Compton. Do not be afraid the queen just needs to know more about what he has been doing. I will be with you the whole time my Sookie no one will ever harm you. Please believe that I will take care of you._

_I love you!_

_Your E_

Okay have to admit talking about Mr. Compton my nerves just shot up. Did he have anything to do with Hadley's final death? Is that why he left New Orleans? Oh my god did she tell him about me? Was he in Bon Temps for me? Fuck that can't be a good thing. Oh god I am in so much more trouble than I thought.

I hurry and clean up my plate and have another cup of coffee. I wonder what else happened after I passed out. Does Eric have a plan?

I guess I got caught up in my own thoughts the sun is starting to go down and I am feeling the pain more intensely now I need to be back in the room with Eric I need to be in his arms. I keep rubbing my chest like that will help but it doesn't seem to help ease anything.

I set all the freshly washed dishes in the strainer beside the sink to dry. I slowly make my way back to our room slip out of Eric's shirt and slide into bed with him lifting his arm and wrapping it around my waist pulling his hand to lie over my erratic beating heart. The pain is gone now but I feel Eric pull me to him with a small growl.

My eyes widen in surprise, that shouldn't happen right? Vampires do not move in their sleep right? The first couple of nights together nothing, he didn't move at all but then again I was asleep before him and slept in until he woke me. And when I was up first at his house I wasn't in the room and when I was, I was deep in my own thoughts and really didn't notice anything. _Gee Sookie could you be any less observant? Okay I need to cut myself a little slack here a lot has happened in a very short amount of time. I just need to realize I need to be more observant of everything going on around me._

"Eric" I say. Nothing he doesn't move or growl.

I lay here not really sleeping but not really awake.

Mhhhhmmm maybe I just imagined him tightening his arm with a small growl. Maybe vampires do move in their state of sleep. I will have to ask Eric when he wakes.

I seem to need to ask him a lot of things. I hope he won't be too upset that I don't seem to know very much about vampires. It's not that I am not interested we just had never had any in Bon Temps until Mr. Compton moved there, then I was completely spooked to really want to know anything about vampires. I mean I have read the magazine articles and watched the news but I don't think they know everything about them. Society doesn't even know that there are shifters and weres out there so I highly doubt that they know all about vampires.

The only reason I know so much is because of Sam. When my gran passed I started seeing this collie around my house at night I thought he was the sweetest dog and I started calling him Dean. Well one night it was storming pretty badly so I brought him in to the house and dried him off laid a blanket out over the couch for him to sleep on. When I woke the next morning there was Sam completely naked in my house. I may have freaked out a little bit but once I calmed myself down he explained what he was and about the weres how there are different kinds and how they change. I never judged him about it. I felt like that would be a double standard because Sam never judged me about the fact I can read minds.

Although I did tell him I didn't need him to be my body guard. I had been taking care of Gran for so long by myself that I was okay out there by myself. Well how wrong I was huh. Now I can't even be in my own home because of Mr. Compton. Well and now with the connection Eric and I share I don't even know when I will be able to get back there or even if I can go back. If Eric and I have to be in constant contact or near each other my house isn't going to be safe for him at all. I know he can sleep in my room but there are no security measures. I would imagine that if he is sheriff in this hierarchy thingy they have that is a pretty powerful position and would put him in some danger on a daily basis right?

Ugg another question I will have to talk to Eric about.

I turn myself over so I am facing Eric and snuggle into his side with my hand on his chest and my head in the crook of his neck. I have my leg over his thigh. I would have thought he would feel very cold but he isn't at all, granted he is not as warm as I am but not cold either. Hmm maybe my body heat is warming him up a bit. I turn my head in and place a kiss there before I take in a nice deep breath of him. He smells so wonderful. Then I feel his arm tighten around my waist.

"Do I smell that good to you angel?" I hear from above me I tilt my head back to look up at his face giving him a big smile.

"You do, I can't explain it it's the most wonderful smell I have ever smelled. Its sweet and comfort all rolled into one."

"Mmm you smell the same to me little one." His eyes are still closed but there is a small smile playing at his lips.

I start playing with his chest hairs trying to gather my thoughts there are so many things I want and need to ask. I just don't know where to start.

**EPOV**

I come out of my day time slumber with Sookie safely nestled in my side. I smell her even though I know she couldn't have left the room, she is sunshine and vanilla. Her hand sits on my chest over where my non beating heart lay. I tighten my arm around her waist and begin to rub up and down her side as she takes a deep inhale.

I keep my eyes closed but can't help ask "Do I smell that good to you angel?" I know she smells good to me and I don't just mean her blood. It is deeper than that.

She tells me that I smell sweet and comforting to her that brings a smile to my face. I make sure to tell her that she smells the same to me. She comforts my very soul. Then I feel her start playing with my chest hair I have never allowed anyone close enough to me in this state to be able to do that but I find I like it. But I can sense something is bothering her. I hope she is not worrying over our meeting with Sophie. I bring my other hand up and still her hand while holding it to my chest.

"What is bothering you little one?" I ask her as I look down at her she turns her head and looks up into my eyes. She looks down at our hands lying on my chest then back up at me as she speaks.

"Eric I have so many questions to ask you and I don't want you to be upset with me for not knowing these things."

"Love I would never be upset with you, but before I answer your questions how are you feeling?"

She gives me a big smile then looks down before looking back at me with her little brow furrowed. "I feel fine except for the pain when we are not touching. Is it always going to be that painful to not be in contact with each other?"

I kiss the top of her head as I answer her trying to reassure her and myself. "I do not know little one this is new to me as well. I am sure Dr. Ludwig will have some answers for us soon."

"Ok Eric, now about my other questions?" She says to me.

I knew she would think and analyze everything once she woke for the day. That is just the pragmatic side of her.

"Sookie I would never be upset with you, you can ask me anything. But first my love let us get cleaned up. I wish to share a bath with you before we bring up any unpleasant discussions."

I remove myself from the bed and at move around to her side at vampire speed scooping her up into my arms. She lets out a gasp and then a giggle causing her beautiful full breasts to jiggle and my dick to harden immediately.

I carry my love to the bathroom and gently set her on the chaise. I turn to start the bath and add some lavender bubble bath. It will soothe her, she is going to have a long night ahead and it may not be so pleasant. I can feel her eyes on me. I turn to her asking, "See something you like?" She blushes a deep shade of red bringing her scent out even stronger and nods her head as she looks down with embarrassment at being caught ogling me. I do not wish her to be embarrassed or ashamed about anything. I walk over to her as nonchalantly as I can with a rock hard erection. Kneeling in front of her I gently lift her chin to look up at me.

"Do not be embarrassed love, I enjoy looking at your body too." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her getting her to giggle a little she tries to look down again but I continue. "I most definitely enjoy you looking at my body." I look down and nod to my hard dick. She lets out a louder giggle. Good just what I wanted. "We are mates love; you should never be embarrassed in front of me. I wish you to be free and open with me about everything your feeling, your thoughts, your body, your sex, your wants and desires. I know that I am the only man you have been with and I am truly honored you gave that gift to me it is another part of our connection." I finish there as I do not wish her to think I am scolding her.

I give her a soft gentle kiss on the lips once again picking her up bridal style and move us into the tub. I sit and put Sookie between my thighs pulling her back to my chest. I can feel her heart beat in my chest almost as if it were my own. I close my eyes and just feel it for a moment and take in how finding my Sookie finally has brought me back to life.

I wrap my arms around my little goddess and kiss the back of her neck. Her hair is pulled messily up on top of her head giving me perfect access to her neck. I am placing gentle wet kisses to her neck letting her feel my extended fangs on her skin. I hear a sexy moan come from deep within her. I run my hands from her hips up her ribs my thumbs on her sides as my fingers spread out across her stomach and ribs. I stop just as my hands reach the underside of her breasts letting my first finger feather up just a little while I kiss the spot just below and behind her ear. She whimpers at this I know she can feel how hard I am for her. My dick is pressed into her back right about her ass. I whisper in her ear. "How are you doing min lilla gudinna?"

She leans her head back onto my shoulder and wiggles her ass into my dick causing friction to bring a small aroused growl from the back of my throat.

Answering me with a sigh "I am perfect min Viking." She has only called me that in our dreams to hear her say it out loud while awake stirs me. I gently turn her face and kiss her soft supple lips letting my tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She opens to me and I slide my tongue in and taste her sweetness. She responds with a sigh into my mouth causing her breath to enter my throat. It causes her smell to intensify as if she has permeated every inch of me inside and out bringing my desire for her to a raging inferno. Our kisses continue to become more passionate I let my right hand glide down her body until I reach her pussy. I let my fingers tickle across her bare lips not entering just enjoying the slickness I can feel seeping from her. My left hand rises to her breast her nipple already pebbled for me.

Sookie lets out a moan deep and sexy she blushes a deep shade of red driving me mad. "No don't be embarrassed I love the sounds you make knowing they are just for me." I whisper to her as she moves her hips forward a bit trying to get my fingers to slide past her lips as she replies with a breathy, "only for you."

I slide my middle finger between her lips at the top running it over her clit down to her core gathering her wetness and bringing it back to circle her once. I lean into her ear lowering my voice I ask, "Does my love want to feel my fingers again?" I stop my finger letting it sit right on her clit.

"Oh gods, Eric Yes please!" She whispers.

I pulse the pressure on her clit from light to hard she wiggles her hips at me. I take that as my cue that she enjoys it but wants more. I slip my finger down and am amazed at exactly how wet and slick she is for me. I slowly enter her core with the same finger moving in and out gently but my other hand massages her breast a bit harder.

Once again she gives me a deep throaty moan. I add a second finger and move a little harder and deeper. She arches her back into my chest using me to brace against as she thrusts her breast harder into the palm of my hand while pushing her hips down onto my fingers causing them to drive deeper. My dick is leaking and I use the slickness to slide it a bit up her ass crack. The friction feels good but I want to bury myself inside of her.

I knit a third finger together with my other two stretching her she is so tight, I begin to thrust harder into her. I pinch and pull on her nipple slightly and tap the rough spot behind her clit a couple of times. I can feel her walls start to quiver. "Cum for me Sookie let me have it." With that she arches hard into me and her pussy walls slam into my fingers as I feel the gush of wetness flow onto my fingers and palm. I place a kiss on her neck. "Now I want to make you do that again with my dick." I say to her as I pick her up by her hips keeping her back against my chest.

"I can do that again?" she asks me amazed. "Oh yes my Sookie as many times as you will let me." I slowly move her down onto my waiting dick I can still feel her muscles fluttering around me as I move her slowly up and down on me.

"Oh Eric so hard you feel so hard." She pants out.

"Only for you my love" I begin to move her up and down my shaft faster now. She has moved to her knees and taken over the movement coming down harder each time. My hands tighten slightly on her hips. I know that she will have bruising but she is driving me to the brink. I have never needed to pant before but what she is doing to me, how she is taking me as her own is different than I have ever felt before. "That's it my love ride me, take what is yours."

**Spov**

Oh my god he feels so good. I need to be closer to him. I need to see him, look into his eyes. I stop my movement momentarily and lift one leg turning myself around on him while we are still connected. I try to get words out to explain myself. Eric has moved his hands down to my bottom and is squeezing and kneading causing me to grind down onto him. Water is sloshing all over the bathroom we are making such a mess.

"I…I…I ha…I had… to see your… I had to see your eyes." I finally get out causing him to groan out and grab me tighter while sliding me closer to him. I don't know if he meant to but with that action he ground my clit harder into his pubic bone. My breasts smashed into his warm skin. _Hmm the water must have heated his skin._

Then his lips crashed into mine and all thought is gone, this kiss is beyond anything, it feels as if we are one. Before I think of what I am doing I turn my face from his kisses bare my teeth and sink them into his neck with my first pull of his sweet blood I feel his fangs enter my neck. The sensation is like nothing I had ever experienced before. With each draw from the other my dreams of him replayed in my head I could clearly remember each one as if it has just happened. I move my body up and down on him. Catching me completely off guard I feel myself spasm around him as I feel him feel me. We are caught in a state of suspension each dream replayed again and again Eric teaching me about the Viking way. How a Viking wife would be. How a Viking wife would fight. I remember every small detail down to the smell of the ocean in front of us the smell of his village behind us. It is as if I was there again. I don't recall how long I was in this state but I was aware that Eric's wound from my teeth was beginning to heal. I took a bigger gulp and then licked him clean as if I could heal him.

When I pull back I look into his eyes and I know that he too was replaying our time together.

Whispering I ask "Eric what was that?"

"I do not Know Min Kara. He rubs my back Sookie why did you take my blood again?"

Is he mad at me "I... I.. I don't know are you angry at me" I ask looking down at his chest. I couldn't bear to see his face if he was angry with me. Then I got a blast of emotions that weren't mine. They were of love and understanding and desire like I had never felt before. I knew right away they weren't mine. I couldn't help but snap my head up to look in his eyes.

**Epov**

I could feel her fear and regret this isn't correct, we are not supposed to feel each other with only two mutual exchanges, I have never heard of this. But right now I must make sure she knows that I am not angry so I try to push my emotions and understanding to her. I know I have succeeded when her eyes snap up to mine. "Do you feel what I feel my Sookie. I am not angry with you I am thrilled that you would want to take a part of me into your very soul. "She says nothing but a smile starts to form on her face. I kiss her softly on the lips as I feel myself harden inside of her again and I know that right now we do not have the time to make love again so I slowly lift her and feel her disappointment. I know Min Kara but we have much to discuss before we are to meet the queen. I promise we will return here tonight and I will love you all night. I lift us out of the water and dry her then myself and lead her out to the room. As she heads to the closet to retrieve some clothes to wear I walk over to the night stand and retrieve my phone dialing a number that I hope will give us some answers as to what just happened.

**An: Please review it makes me happy and want to get the next chapter done. so if you want to read more about more than bonded leave me some love.**


End file.
